En un nuevo mundo
by Yuu Kleiyu
Summary: kenshin debe de tomar una decicion muy importante, conocer su reino o quedarse ahi, lo que no sabia es que se encontraria con una chica que le cambiaria toda la vida...o la haria mas complicada?...KxK reviews por favor!
1. El mejor cumpleaños

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy en mi segundo fic, por lo que debo recordarles que Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi propiedad si no de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ojala les guste mucho y aquí empieza:

**EN OTRO MUNDO**

_**El Mejor Cumpleaños:**_

El pelirrojo miraba por una de las ventanas de su cuarto con aire soñador, no es muy alto, pecoso, con ojos grandes y violetas, con una extraña cicatriz en forma de "X" en la mejilla izquierda y con una sonrisa pacifica pintada en su rostro mientras se perdía en la hermosura del paisaje, el reino que pronto el gobernaría.

El reino es muy grande, sin embargo, pacifico, justo, respetable, limpio y de mas, todo gracias a su padre, el solo quería poder hacer la mitad de lo que su padre había logrado hacer, el lo admiraba mucho y el sabia con seguridad que todo el pueblo también, su padre es un gran rey y nadie lo dudaba,si me gustaría ser como el, es solo que…bueno no exactamente como el si no que… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rey, que entraba en la habitación y lo llamaba.

-Kenshin, ya es tarde para nuestra gran reunión, te voy a presentar a los reyes de otros pueblos vecinos- ahí estaba, el rey Soujirou Hiko, hablando con su hijo pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirar la ventana. Hiko(N/A: a Soujirou lo llamare Hiko) era alto y musculoso, con cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba puesta su típica vestimenta de rey, pero más original, ya que a Hiko no le gustan las enormes capas que iban con todo el traje, piensa que lo hacen ver presumido en grandes extremos, así que se vistió en esa ocasión con unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta blanca algo elegantes , a el no le gustaban las enormes coronas y joyas de oro por que no lo dejaban andar al paso que quisiera, si no que lo obligaba a irse lento y cuidadoso, lo que no le gustaba debido a que es muy hiperactivo.

Cualquiera que los viera, les preguntarían que si es verdad que son parientes, ya que físicamente no se parecen en nada y mentalmente solo un poco, Kenshin había heredado absolutamente todo de su madre difunta (murió debido a una enfermedad) ,ambos eran pelirrojos, con ojos violetas, con sonrisas pacificas y todos los rasgos de Kenshin, en lo único en que se parecían totalmente Hiko y Kenshin era que ambos sabían el mismo estilo con la espada, ya que Hiko fue el que le enseñó a Kenshin ese estilo de pelea tan complejo, pero de ahí en adelante no tenían nada en común, sin embargo, se llevaban muy bien.

-y bien?- pregunto Hiko, ya impaciente por no recibir respuesta de su hijo.

- tengo que ir?- dijo algo desanimado- ya los e visto y ellos a mi.

- pero en esta ocasión vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños numero 18 de mañana!- dijo Hiko emocionado- habrá sake por todos lados! Y quizás encuentres una chica y….

-una chica!- dijo Kenshin volteando a ver a Hiko con sorpresa-pero…yo…

-nada de peros, sabes que debes casarte con alguien antes de subir al trono- dijo Hiko- mira, ya hemos discutido este tema millones de veces y siempre sales ganando por que no te quiero obligar a que te cases con alguien que no amas, pero en esta ocasión si tendré que presionar, ya vas a cumplir los 18 años y solo as querido de novia a Tomoe y cuando murió no has querido salir con nadie mas, esta bien que honres su memoria por lo que hizo, incluso yo se lo agradeceré eternamente, pero deberías salir mas- lo miró y se sintió mal ya que su hijo tenia la mirada baja, pero se veía claramente que le dolía el recuerdo de Tomoe – no te estoy diciendo que la olvides, solo te digo que a Tomoe no le hubiera gustado que terminaras tu periodo de citas por ella, debes aventurarte y conocer gente nueva.

-esta bien- dijo Kenshin no muy convencido- lo intentare.

-el problema es que…con intentarlo no basta- Kenshin miro los ojos de su padre que se veían algo triste por el comentario, parecía que venían malas noticias.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-te tienes que casar, o por lo menos estar comprometido antes de que cumplas 19 años o si no, me veré obligado a escoger a tu futura esposa yo mismo - terminó y espero a ver a reacción de pánico de su hijo, algún grito, un golpe, algo, pero esta no llegó así que volteo lentamente y se arrepintió de haber volteado, su hijo estaba completamente petrificado, solo miraba a un punto de la habitación, expresaba un temor y una decepción increíbles, no parpadeaba, hasta dudaba que estuviera respirando, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y asombrados, pero sobre todo aterrados.

-no lo puedo creer- pensó Kenshin totalmente en su mundo con el tiempo detenido- es increíble, no me puedo ver a mi casado con otra persona que no sea Tomoe, es algo que no puedo aceptar

-KENSHIIIIN!-gritó Hiko con todas sus fuerzas y este salio de sus pensamientos aun asombrado por la terrible noticia- valla, creí que te quedarías en ese estado todo el día- suspiró-, mira, no me quiero ver obligado a casarte, así que te pido como tu padre que te apures, por que como rey te voy a escoger una esposa digna de un rey- dio otro suspiro de alivio de que todo había terminado y cambió de tema- ahora arreglate para bajar al banquete, no querrás arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños en el que podrías conocer el amor de tu vida, quieres que te haga presentación?- Kenshin negó rápidamente por que odiaba las presentaciones y Hiko salió de la habitación. Kenshin obedeció y bajo al salón de fiestas dispuesto a evitar a todos los reyes y principes que estaban ahí, iba vestido con unos pantalones azul fuerte con un saco del mismo color, adornado con botones dorados y mas cosas para resaltar y para finalizar, un par de guantes blancos.

El salón de fiestas era grande, tenía lámparas antiguas en los techos, las paredes brillaban en dorado, tenia muchos bellos arreglos florales, había mesas a los lados con velas en el centro y en el centro del salón una gran pista de baile en la que bailaban un sin fin de personas.

-muy bien- pensó Kenshin volviendo a su natural paz pero con el recuerdo de la platica con su padre- no debe de ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien de mi tipo, o si?-suspiró- a quien engaño es casi imposible encontrar a alguien que me guste y menos a alguien que ame tanto como para casarme

Cuando Kenshin entró a el gran baile desapercibido, ya que no quería llamar la atención de todos los presentes, y comenzó a buscar a sus tres mejores amigos que, afortunadamente, encontró con rapidez.

-Kenshin!- dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran cafés almendra y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, iba con un gran vestido de color verde fuerte y con mangas largas y corrió a abrazarlo- feliz casi cumpleaños!- dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, Megumi- dijo Kenshin enseñándole una sonrisa.

-ven, el cabeza de pollo esta comiendo como si no hubiera comido en años- dijo con cara de fastidio- y Aoshi esta con el, eso si no le a dado la suficiente vergüenza al estar con el.- llegaron a la mesa de banquetes.

-hola sano- dijo Kenshin divertido en ver la forma en la que comía su amigo

-Kenin…iz cumpe nos!- dijo un chico con la boca llena de comida, era un chico alto con el cabello café sujeto en una cinta roja amarrada en la frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello e iba vestido de un traje rojo y elegante parecido al de Kenshin.

-habla bien, cabeza de pollo idiota!- dijo Megumi ya que nadie entendió lo que quiso decir.

-NO ME DIGAS CABEZA DE POLLO, KITSUNE!- dijo Sanosuke enojado y libre de comida.

-ENTONCES TU NO ME DIGAS KITSUNE, CABEZA DE POLLO!- dijo Megumi molesta.

-emmm…chicos…podrían tranquilizarse- intentó Kenshin que se puso en medio de los dos- están haciendo un espectáculo.-ambos dejaron de discutir en cuanto vieron que todos los estaban viendo y se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

-nunca cambiaran- dijo una vos fría que apareció atrás de Kenshin y todos se volvieron y encontraron a un hombre alto con mirada fría de color azul, pelo negro e iba vestido del mismo color.

-hola Aoshi- dijo Kenshin tranquilamente.

-hola- dijo secamente- por que no paran de hacer tanto escándalo- dijo dirigiéndose a Sanosuke y Megumi.

-bueno ya cásate!- comentó Sanosuke algo molesto, comentario que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Aoshi pero lo ignoró.

-que bueno- dijo Kenshin- ahora ya estamos todos reunidos, mientras mas mejor- y les dio una de sus sonrisas tranquilas.

-tu tampoco cambiaras nunca, verdad Himura?- dijo Aoshi enseñando una sonrisa pobre y fría.

-mira quien habla, cubito de hielo!- dijo Sanosuke defendiendo a Kenshin que solo los miraba con su sonrisa divertido, pero cambió su expresión a una mas seria cuando recordó la platica con su padre- emm…Kenshin….todo esta bien?

Kenshin se sorprendió por la pregunta y cambió su expresión rápidamente ya que los tres se le quedaron viendo con cara de preocupación- SI, si, claro que todo esta bien, todo esta perfecto, jamás a estado mejor, solo estaba contando los azulejos del suelo, si, eso es.

-eres el peor mentiroso que a existido en todo el mundo, sabias?- dijo Megumi.

-es cierto- suspiró- esta bien, se los diré, pero no creo que pueda aquí- dijo Kenshin viendo la multitud.

-tienes razón- dijo Aoshi- opino que nos juntemos mañana en mi casa.

-me parece bien- dijo Kenshin- pero no les quiero arruinar la fiesta- se volvió a Megumi- me concedes esta pieza, señorita?- se inclinó ligeramente y le ofreció su brazo.

-claro caballero, será todo un placer- dijo Megumi divertida mientras tomaba el brazo de Kenshin y se dirigían a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar (n/a: no creo poder describir como bailaban, ustedes saben como eran los bailes en esos tiempos, son esos en los que bailan todos igual)

La fiesta duró mucho tiempo, entre risas, bromas, tragos, bailes, pláticas, peleas entre Megumi y Sanosuke y discusiones entre Sanosuke y Aoshi (aunque Aoshi siempre salía ganando)y más. Ya eran las 5:00 de la mañana y apenas se había terminado la fiesta, Kenshin se fue a su habitación y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó su almohada y comenzó a soñar.

sueño de Kenshin

Estaban en una boda, en una iglesia enorme y hermosa. Estaba muy bien arreglada y Kenshin estaba parado esperando a su novia en el altar junto con Sanosuke y Aoshi.

-me…me estoy casando?- preguntó asustado Kenshin.

-cielos, los nervios te han dejado loco- dijo Sanosuke.

-con quien me voy a casar? que esta pasando?- dijo Kenshin mientras le echaba un vistazo a su futura esposa, que no se dejaba ver por el velo blanco que tenia en la cabeza y que caminaba lentamente en el altar.

-Kenshin que te pasa?-dijo Sanosuke- te cazaras con la persona que tu padre eligió para ti.

-me comprometieron!- dijo asustado.- esto no puede ser! simplemente es imposible! yo no…y Tomoe…y- pero la novia llegó al altar y cuando Kenshin estaba levantando su velo para saber quien era su futura esposa….

Kenshin despertó en un sobresalto, había tenido un mal sueño, pero daba gracias de no tener que dormirse otra ves, ya que ya había amanecido, así que se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

-BUUEEEEENOS DIAAAAS!- dijo Hiko emocionado y abrazando a su hijo.- FELIZ CUMPLEANOS! Como te sientes?

-buenos días, gracias y estoy bien- dijo Kenshin devolviendo el abrazo que estaba recibiendo feliz, ya que rara la vez en que se demostraba el cariño mutuo que se tenían y se le hacia raro que no lo llamara" estupido hijo" tal y como le decía casi siempre

-eso me alegra mucho!- dijo Hiko.- tienes planes para hoy?

-si, nos vamos a reunir en casa de Aoshi para festejar- dijo Kenshin se que en parte le estoy mintiendo, pero si no le digo que vamos a festejar nunca me dejara ir, lo conozco

-eso es genial!- dijo Hiko emocionado- me da gusto que tus amigos te vallan a festejar! Por favor siéntate- dijo indicando la mesa- hoy les e pedido a los cocineros que cocinen tus platillos favoritos.

-valla!- dijo Kenshin al ver el mejor banquete que había visto, todo lo que estaba en la mesa estaba perfectamente acomodado, y absolutamente todo le gustaba, estaban adornados cada uno de los platillos y todo se veía exquisito- muchas gracias!.

-es lo menos que puedes pedir en tu cumpleaños, verdad hijo?-dijo Hiko.

-es lo más que puedo pedir en mi cumpleaños!- dijo Kenshin tomando asiento al lado de la cabecera para poder comer con su padre, ya que si se sentaba en el otro lado no podría ni escucharlo incluso si se pone a gritar (n/a: se imaginan el tamaño de la mesa?)

-en eso te equivocas- dijo Hiko- aun no te e dado el regalo de cumpleaños de parte mía!

-de…de verdad?- preguntó Kenshin poco convencido, y aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre me regala cosas que en la vida uso, no es que no me agraden es solo que… no me deja usarlas, es decir, por ejemplo, el año pasado me regaló un barco que ni siquiera podía navegar, bueno, si se navegar es solo que el decía"te podría pasar algo navegando, eres un estupido sin sentido de orientación, mejor dile a tu tripulación que te traigan lo que quieras, del lugar que quieras, no es mejor? Ellos harán el viaje por ti y asi note pierdes" y yo solo le daba un "si" muy sarcástico e intentaba ocultar la decepción, es que discutir un tema que tenga que ver mi protección lo tenia oficialmente perdido, yo siempre e odiado la sobreprotección de mi padre hacia a mi, pero esa era la prueba mas concreta que el se preocupa por mi, y es por eso que no lo e enfrentado, pero hoy voy a hacerlo- Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su padre llegó con una caja marrón de normal tamaño.

-bien, ojalá te guste- dijo Hiko poniendo la caja en frente de Kenshin.

- muchas gracias, padre- dijo Kenshin y abrió la caja, dentro había un medallón dorado, tenia que ser de oro, en el medallón estaban grabadas las letras E.A.H.A.R- E.A.H.A.R? Que significa?- dijo Kenshin aun analizando el medallón.

-no te puedo decir lo que significa- dijo Hiko- solo te puedo decir que ese medallón a estado en nuestra familia desde el inicio de nuestro reinado, es muy significativo, así que no lo vallas a perder ni hagas nada estupido con el, este medallón se recibe cuando el padre cree que esta listo el hijo.

-listo para que?- dijo Kenshin aun confundido.

-eso es lo que tu tienes que descubrir-dijo Hiko sonriente- además, creo que es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te e dado- Kenshin se sorprendió ya que sabia que lo habían descubierto.

-a…a que te refieres?-preguntó Kenshin sabiendo la respuesta

-tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero, crees que no me doy cuenta?- dijo Hiko con una mirada acusadora pero con una gran sonrisa- todos los años te regalo cosas que no te dejo usar, pero es que no lo podía evitar, esos regalos son magníficos, y aunque tu lo aparentabas muy bien, yo sabia perfectamente que te decepcionaba no poder usarlos, es por eso que hoy cambie mi política de darte regalos que no puedes usar debido a tu estupidez a darte cosas que tengan significado, no es mejor así?

-muchas gracias- dijo Kenshin conmovido- significa mucho para mí- y se puso el medallón.

-yo se que a veces te sobreprotejo- dijo Hiko- pero es por tu bien, pero voy a intentar bajarle a eso.

-eso significa que puedo usar el barco?- preguntó ilusionado.

-no- dijo Hiko secamente- pero significa que podrás ir por el palacio sin avisarme a donde iras.

-padre- dijo Kenshin con una gota en la cabeza- nunca te aviso a donde voy.

-cierto,- dijo Hiko- pero no importa, eso es lo de menos, déjame ir paso a pasito por que esto es difícil.

-esta bien- dijo Kenshin feliz al ver la mejora en su relación padre hijo.

-o, ya que, ven a abrazarme, chiquillo idiota!- dijo Hiko y estrujó a su hijo con fuerza por mucho rato, tanto, que cuando lo bajó estaba algo morado y esto le causo gracia, se sentaron y terminaron de desayunar, con una buena platica, cuando quedaron satisfechos, Kenshin agradeció a su padre el mejor cumpleaños, por que de verdad lo había sido, había recibido el mejor de los regalos: 'pasar el cúmplanos con su padre' y salió a casa de Aoshi, donde todos lo esperaban.

El palacio era enorme, pero era mucho más grande la muralla que lo rodeaba, esta cubría mucho más de lo que era el palacio, dentro de la muralla había de todo, posos, lagos, laberintos, casas de gentes importantes y sus familias, corrales, incluso una pequeña mina. Fuera de la muralla estaba el pueblo que no conocía, el siempre quiso conocer el pueblo, pero no podía salir del palacio hasta que se hiciera rey y esto lo decepcionaba y aumentaba su curiosidad por que no querrán que vea el pueblo, fue entonces cuando llegó a casa de Aoshi y tocó la puerta de madera, era una casa blanca de ladrillos perfectamente colocados con un jardín que le daba un mejor toque a la casa. La puerta se abrió.

-Kenshin- dijo Aoshi fríamente- llegas tarde.

-------------------------------------------

gracias por leer mi primer parte, lo voy a actualizar pronto, pero necesito saber sus opiniones, así que les pido reviews, gracias.

Atte: Kandre Himura.


	2. La gran idea

Hola nuevamente, gracias por estar aquí, ojala les guste mi actualización, se llama:

**LA GRAN IDEA.**

-Kenshin- dijo Aoshi fríamente- llegas tarde.

- lo siento- dijo Kenshin- que bueno verte- sonrió.

-donde estabas?- dijo Aoshi.

-pasando algo de tiempo familiar- dijo Kenshin

-o…lo lamento, no lo sabia- dijo Aoshi sabiendo que nunca pasa mucho tiempo con su familia, pero aun serio- vas a pasar?- y le abrió paso a Kenshin.

-gracias- dijo feliz y entró a la casa, en la entrada había un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas, una te llevaba a la sala, otra a un estudio, otra a la cocina. Todos lo estaba esperando en el estudio, cuando entró vio un cuarto de tamaño considerable, estaba rodeado de estanterías que estaban llenas de libros de diversos temas, había un escritorio al lado de una de las estanterías y en el centro una mini sala con unos sillones muy cómodos y en el centro una mesita baja de madera bien tratada, encima de la mesa había una bandeja con una tetera humeante y 4 tasas, 3 llenas y una vacía.

-Kenshin!- saltó Megumi y corrió a abrazarlo- te estábamos esperando, feliz cumpleaños!

-muchas gracias, Meg- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole y devolviéndole el abrazo- lamento haberlos hecho esperar, me distraje con el regalo de mi padre.

-ja, y ahora que es?- dijo un Sanosuke divertido- otro barco, otro tren de vapor, otro de esos aparatos novedosos y raros?

-no, milagrosamente este cumpleaños no me dio algo que no me deja usar- dijo Kenshin a todos-pero no se muy bien que significa; me dio un medallón- y les mostró el medallón.

-valla, eso es una mejora- dijo Aoshi haciendo un esfuerzo para que no le salga una de sus palabras frías, se lo debo por ser un gran amigo, y cuando todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos y sin disimulos, el se ofendió- que?

-nada!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a otro lado.

-E.A.H.A.R?-preguntó Megumi con el medallón en sus manos- que significa?

-no tengo idea- dijo Kenshin- mi padre me dijo que lo tenia que descubrir yo.

-no puedo decir que no mejoró en cuestión de los regalos, pero, para que el enigma?- dijo Sanosuke.

-no lo se –confesó Kenshin

-bueno, ya- dijo Aoshi- cambiando de tema….

-si, -intervino Sanosuke- de que nos querías hablar?- todos se miraron hacia Kenshin.

-bueno yo…- empezó Kenshin

-que haces hay parado, Himura?- dijo Aoshi- siéntate y toma te.

-gracias- dijo Kenshin, Aoshi y el se fueron a sentar y Megumi les sirvió te.

-bueno, así empezó todo- dijo Kenshin- yo estaba viendo por la ventana (como lo ago todas las mañanas) y mi padre mi interrumpió y…- contó la historia, todos lo veían atentamente, eran un perfecto publico, incluso hacían muecas o murmuraban cosas cuando algo no les parecía y eso le agradaba mucho. Terminó el relato e hizo una pausa.

-valla- dijo Megumi- no lo puedo creer!

-eso te debe de estar matando- comentó Sanosuke.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Aoshi- no te debes dejar, o simplemente te tienes que apresurar a encontrar a alguien que quieras.

-esperen,- dijo Kenshin con la mirada baja y las otras tres miradas fijas en el- hay mas, e estado pensando mucho, y creo que Aoshi tiene razón- una pausa, ya que nadie sabia a que se refería Kenshin con eso, sin embargo nadie dijo nada- no pienso dejar que me comprometan, además, yo me quiero y me voy a casar con alguien que en verdad ame, no importa cuando, y como no amo a nadie así…- los miró- no me malinterpreten, ustedes y mi padre son lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida, y los quiero como hermanos, haría todo por ustedes, pero creo que voy a aventurarme, no voy a dejar que me casen, aunque tenga que renunciar a mi vida- suspiró, agarró aire y dijo- voy a salir del castillo, así matare dos pájaros de un tiro: primero, conoceré el reino y si es necesario mas allá de este y segundo conoceré a las personas y lo que piensan, no es la mejor idea que e tenido?

Todos estaban sin habla, estaban esperando (incrédulos) que su amigo les dijera que todo era una broma, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-e…es…broma…verdad, Kenshin?- dijo Sanosuke temeroso.

-no- dijo Kenshin serio- no es ninguna broma, pienso que es lo mejor que se me a ocurrido, tal ves así, le pruebe a mi padre que soy capas de viajar solo- miró sus caras petrificadas-u…ustedes me apoyaran, cierto?

-yo te apoyo- dijo Aoshi y en el rostro de Kenshin se dibujó una sonrisa.

-QUE ESTAS LOCOOOO!- dijo Megumi y la sonrisa de Kenshin desapareció- NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE KENSHIN SE VALLA SOLO POR AHÍ, ADEMAS TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE SE LE AYA OCURRIDO SEMEJANTE LOCURA! POR LO MENOS DETENLO, NO LO ANIMES!

-no es para tanto- dijo Aoshi- si el piensa que es lo mejor, entonces yo me pregunto que por que no se le ocurrió antes, no es así Sanosuke?

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la Kitsune- dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie al lado de Megumi- Kenshin, no vallas a hacer esa locura, te podrían matar allá afuera, estas conciente de eso, además, eres el único heredero natural al trono si tu mueres todo el reino se caerá completamente, piensa también en los demás!

- Sanosuke (por mas que le dolía) sabia que le había dado al punto de todo, ya que sabia que Kenshin se sentiría culpable y egoísta obligándolo a quedarse valla, que listo soy, le di en su punto bajo, aunque se que eso si le va a doler mucho, pero luego me lo agradecerá, al cabo, es por su bien

-lo…lo siento- dijo Kenshin tristemente y con la mirada baja- tienes razón, sano, e sido muy egoísta y solo he pensado en mi, pero te pido que me entiendas, además, si conozco a la gente del reino es para saber sus necesidades, no seria así mejor rey? Entiende que no es fácil para mi todo este asunto

-Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke- lo siento, no quería…

-sin embargo es cierto- dijo Megumi- mira, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas, por que yo también te quiero como un hermano, pero quiero que lo pienses dos veces antes de solo dar el gran salto, te dejaría ir solo por que e visto uno de tus entrenamientos, y valla que yo no aguantaría ni cinco minutos en eso, y se que te sabes defender.- cambió su expresión por una mucho mas tranquila y feliz- pero solo con una condición no te vamos a delatar- todos miraron a Megumi con interés (en el caso de Kenshin era mas bien temor)- tienes que mantenernos alerta en todo lo que hagas o a donde vallas, trato?- Kenshin se tranquilizó y respiró hondo.

-trato- dijo Kenshin feliz ya convencí a dos ahora solo me falta uno- y tu que opinas, sano?

-que pienso- dijo Sanosuke muy serio como si estuviera a punto de explotar- me estas preguntando que pienso?- todos lo miraron con curiosidad- CREO QUE ERES UN COMPLETO LOCO! COMO PUEDES TOMARTE LAS COSAS TAN A LA LIGERA! Y SABES QUE ES LO PEOR DE TODO!

-que?- se atrevió a preguntar Aoshi.

-QUE ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON USTEDES!- dijo Sanosuke y le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amigo- si eso te hace feliz, yo te apoyo, pero también estoy de acuerdo con Kitsune, si no nos escribes por lo menos una ves cada día, o te vamos a buscar o simplemente le decimos a tu padre donde estas y por que estas ahí, tienes algo en contra de eso?

-nada- dijo Kenshin felizmente al ver el apoyo de sus mejores amigos.- gracias, les prometo que no tardare mucho tiempo.

-eso espero- dijo Aoshi- pero lo difícil va a ser encubrirte.

-eso es cierto- comentó Megumi-Hiko te tiene bien vigilado y se dará cuenta en cuanto pises fuera del castillo, además, como planeas burlar la entrada del castillo?

-eso será muy fácil- dijo Kenshin- no voy a pasar por la puerta principal, voy a saltar la muralla.

-y eso como va a ser?- dijo Sanosuke

-con un gran salto y con un poco de cuerda- dijo Kenshin- eso no será un gran problema, el problema va a ser mi padre, si me descubre voy a estar mas que muerto, por eso creo que me iré solo una semana, si tengo suerte y ustedes me cubren el no se enterara, solo que tendré que irme de noche, esta noche para ser exactos.

-tan rápido?- preguntó Megumi-pero…

-mientras mas pronto me valla mas pronto regreso, Meg- dijo Kenshin

-es cierto- dijo Sanosuke- y que estamos haciendo aquí planeando cosas si podemos festejar tu cumpleaños, Kenshin?

-a que te refieres?- dijo Kenshin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-se refiere a los regalos, tonto- dijo Megumi

-regalos?- preguntó Kenshin confundido.

-que no sabes que son, Himura?- preguntó Aoshi con una sonrisa.

-claro que se- dijo Kenshin- es solo que no debieron…

-ya, ya, ese cuentesíto de que no te debimos comprar algo nos lo sabemos de memoria- dijo Sanosuke.

-primero voy yo- dijo Megumi-toma, espero que te guste y sobre todo que te sirva en esta ocasión- Kenshin tomó el paquete y lo abrió lentamente. Dentro había un pequeño botiquín de emergencias con medicinas de todo tipo (medicinas de hiervas lógicamente), todo esto no era raro viniendo de Megumi ya que es hija del doctor mas reconocido de todo el reino y por eso vive en el castillo junto con su padre y madre, lo mas seguro es que ella las hubiera hecho ya que ella anhela el ser igual a su padre y estudia medicina muy avanzada.- son medicinas milagrosas.

-gracias, Megumi- dijo Kenshin y le sonrió- pero, se ajusta mucho a mis planes, como lo supiste?

-no lo se- contestó Megumi- fue solo un presentimiento, y creo que es la mejor ocasión para un regalo como este, espero que te sirvan, ya que todas son capaces de salvar vidas- le sonrió.

-gracias- dijo y la abrazó- me será muy útil

-ya ya- dijo Sanosuke- déjense de cursilerías por que es mi turno.

-esta bien, cabeza de pollo- dijo Megumi mientras ella y Kenshin se separaban.

-bien, mi regalo es algo simple pero espero que te guste- dijo Sanosuke y le entregó un paquete pequeño- te advierto que mi regalo es mas bien representativo y no costoso.

-eso no importa- dijo Kenshin muy feliz, el amaba las cosas que representan algo- muchas gracias, sano. Significa mucho para mi.

-es un placer- dijo Sanosuke y Kenshin comenzó a abrir el obsequio, era un listón rojo como el que Sanosuke usa siempre en la cabeza.

-es magnifico- dijo Kenshin- es un gran obsequio, significa mucho para mi que me regales algo como esto.

-o sea que sabes lo que quiero decir con eso?- dijo Sanosuke admirado al saber lo bien que Kenshin lo conocía.

-por supuesto!- dijo Kenshin- esto significa que me consideras parte de tu familia, no es así?

-si lo es- dijo Sanosuke muy conmovido, pero estaba mas conmovido Kenshin ya que sabia que Sanosuke solo le daba de esos tipos de obsequios a personas que significaran mucho para el, ya que el no tenia familia. Sanosuke vive en el castillo debido a que el es el entrenador de avanzados del ejercito del reino. Ese puesto es muy privilegiado para el, debido a que sus padres (aunque no lo crean también la madre) estaban en ese puesto cuando tenían vida, murieron protegiendo a Sanosuke en una batalla contra el pueblo enemigo, desde ese entonces Sanosuke a entrenado muy duro para poder lograr su puesto.

-gracias, sano-dijo Kenshin.

-eres como mi hermano, tonto- dijo y se dieron un abrazó de hermanos.

-ok, ok- interrumpió Aoshi- es mi turno. Toma- dijo fríamente pero con una sonrisa sincera extendiéndole un paquete alargado y chaparro.

-muchas gracias, Aoshi- dijo Kenshin y empezó a abrir el paquete. Cuando le quitó la envoltura, el paquete tenia por dentro una almohada tinta de terciopelo, encima de esta almohada vio una espada reluciente de filo invertido completamente nueva, esto le fascinó, el tenia un afecto especial por las espadas debido a la técnica que el y su padre utilizaban, pero su favorita son las de filo invertido, por que estas no lastiman mucho, en realidad es difícil lastimar con una, pero en manos de Kenshin esa espada podría ser tan mortal como una normal (se imaginan a Ken con una normal?).-guuuaau, es asombrosa, muchísimas gracias- dijo Kenshin y abrazó rápidamente a Aoshi, por que no se deja fácilmente

-es una tradición- explicó Aoshi. Aoshi proviene de una familia reconocida de duques, por lo que vive en el castillo- en mi familia se regala una espada cuando cumples los 18 años, y yo se que te gustan las espadas de filo invertido así que…

-no tienes que decir nada mas- dijo Kenshin al ver que Aoshi no sabia que mas decir-, no sabes cuanto agradezco que me consideres de tu familia, gracias. Gracias a todos, este es de verdad el mejor cumpleaños que e tenido en mi vida, me duele dejarlos, enserio, pero esto es algo que debo hacer- pasó la mirada por cada uno y vio que todos le sonreían y el les correspondió su sonrisa- no se que haría sin ustedes, son como mis hermanos, y unos hermanos muy comprensivos, realmente, gracias.

-no sigas que me vas a hacer llorar- dijo Megumi.

-no seas chillona, Kitsune- dijo Sanosuke

-a quien le llamas chillona cabeza de pollo inútil!- dijo Megumi- por lo que se tu todavía duermes con tu frazada rosa por que si no el niñote puede llorar en las noches!.

-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!- dijo Sanosuke.

-YA CALMENSE LOS DOS!- intervino Aoshi y los dos pararon de pelear para mirarlo asombrados, generalmente Aoshi solo los ignoraba y nunca intervenía- estamos aquí para divertirnos no para escucharlos pelear como niñitos!

-NINITOS?- dijeron al mismo tiempo- NO NOS DIGAS ASI!

-les digo como se me antoje- dijo Aoshi fríamente.

-jajajajajajajajaja!- se escuchó la risa de Kenshin y esto provocó que pararan de pelear.

-que es tan gracioso?-dijo Sanosuke

-ustedes- contestó- nunca los había visto pelear a los tres juntos, jajaja.

-ja, nunca cambiaras y…- dijo Sanosuke- no sabes cuanto me alegra-esto lo dijo en un susurro. El resto de la noche festejaron muy bien, tomaron (no demasiado), hablaron, pelearon, imitaron como se pondría Hiko cuando lo descubriera (la mas graciosa fue Megumi),y se la pasaron como nunca, pero a la hora de despedida, las cosas se complicaron. Megumi comenzó a llorar y a gritarle a Kenshin que era un desconsiderado, pero un desconsiderado del que estaba muy orgullosa, y las lágrimas no le pararon ni un segundo, le dijo que se cuidara y le dio un interminable abrazo. Por parte de los chicos, solo le decían que se cuidara, que usara la espada si era necesario y lo amenazaban con decirle a Hiko si no escribía mucho, el solo asentía tristemente aunque fuera conciente de que solo se iría unos cuantos días.

flash back

-una ultima cosa- dijo Kenshin- no quiero meterlos a ninguno en problemas, si pasa algo, no es necesario que me cubran, no dejare que esto los perjudique de ninguna forma- todos asintieron- gracias a todos, créanme que los extrañaré, no se preocupen, regresare pronto,-dijo al ver que Megumi estaba a punto de llorar, les sonrió y terminó:- gracias de nuevo, estaremos en contacto, les mandare una carta lo mas seguido que pueda a la dirección de Aoshi, pero no firmare como Kenshin, por que seria muy obvio y me descubrirían, mi nombre secreto será… Shinta, están de acuerdo?

-Shinta?- preguntó Sanosuke- que clase de nombre tonto es ese?

-no lo se, solo se me ocurrió- dijo Kenshin-debo empacar

-adiós, Ken- dijo Megumi y volvió a abrazarlo- cuídate y regresa con bien y pronto, lo prometes?

-lo prometo- dijo Kenshin

-adiós Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke extendiéndole una mano que Kenshin tomó con mucho gusto- suerte.

-gracias- dijo Kenshin soltándose de Sanosuke- suerte a ustedes también.

-Himura- dijo Aoshi- creo que deberías cuidarte, no hagas cosas tontas y escríbenos. Por cierto, creo que deberías cubrirte tu cabello.

-enserio?- dijo Kenshin viendo su cabello rojo como el fuego- para que?

-no es lógico?- dijo Aoshi- cuantos del reino crees que tengan el pelo rojo? No crees que llamarías mucho la atención, además, si te empiezan a buscar, todos creerán que eres un replica de Hiko y tu pasaras desapercibido por todos menos por los soldados, no te les acerques, se discreto y no tendrás problemas.

-parece que supieras todo sobre el reino y los soldados- dijo Megumi

-soy un duque, estoy en las reuniones secretas del rey- dijo Aoshi.- y se como le hace para encontrar a alguien en todo el reino.

-bueno, gracias Aoshi, eso me será muy útil- dijo Kenshin y se estrecharon las manos el y Aoshi.-bueno, creo que ya me debo ir, gracias por todo y adiós.- Megumi comenzó a llorar otra ves.

fin flash back

bueno, no hay vuelta atrás pensó Kenshin mientras ponía en una pequeña bolsa lo necesario, dinero (poco para no atraer sospechas), un cambio de ropa, la cinta de Sanosuke, el botiquín de Megumi, la espada de Aoshi que llevaba en una funda amarrado a su pantalón y una cuerda para saltar la muralla. Por ultimo se puso el medallón de su padre y le hizo un nudo en la bolsa.lo único de lo que no estoy muy convencido es que no se el castigo que me pondrá mi padre, cuando se enoja le da miedo a quien sea...bueno...es hora de irme llegó hasta la ventana y con la bolsa en un mano, fue saltando de balcón a balcón hacia abajo, no tardó mucho y llegó al suelo donde se escondió rápidamente de los guardias que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Cuando se fueron de su vista corrió rápidamente al bosquecito situado no muy lejos del palacio y de ahí, se fue acercando a la muralla, cuando llegó, se las arreglo para enredar la cuerda en lo alto de la muralla y dio un tremendo salto para alcanzarla y lograr pasar desapercibido, para salir del castillo, solo saltó la muralla y caminó sigilosamente entre los árboles hasta por fin llegar al reino y comenzó a caminar normalmente entre la poca multitud que quedaba, ya que era prácticamente d madrugada. Se puso la capucha que había traído para esconder su cabello.

------------------------------

muchas gracias, lo voy a actualizar en poco tiempo, pero necesito sus reviews, porfavor.

Quiero agradecer a Ghia Hikari y a Gabyhyatt.


	3. Kaoru y Misao Kamiya

Hola de nuevo, les pido reviews, ojala les guste.

**KAORU Y MISAO KAMIYA.**

El no podía dejar de asombrarse de las cosas que tenia el pueblo, era como el castillo pero mucho mejor, mejor en el sentido que hay mas gente, y ni siquiera era de día, no puedo esperar por que sea de día y todo este abierto su mirada se pasó a la luna que en ese momento estaba llena y se perdió en su belleza, fue cuando recordó a Tomoe, soy un completo tonto que no encontraría al amor ni aunque me choque de frente que clase de príncipe s… pero en ese momento alguien se estrelló fuertemente en el, y cayeron al suelo, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer que se había estrellado contra el, tenia el pelo negro debajo de la cintura agarrado en una coleta, era un poquito mas bajita que Kenshin y se estaba sobando la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza sentada en el suelo.

-cuanto lo siento- dijo Kenshin- esta usted bien?-le tendió una mano

-sssi…-dijo la chica, pero cuando abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a quien le tendía una mano se quedó impresionada esta guapísimo pensó con solo mirar sus ojos violetas que la miraban preocupada, pero se llenaba de curiosidad de su cabello oculto en una capucha, pero luego reaccionó y recordó el por que estaba corriendo.- si estoy bien… discúlpeme, fue mi culpa.- y Kenshin le tendió la mano.

-o no se preocu…-dijo Kenshin, pero se quedó a media al ver a los ojos de la chica, eran de un azul único, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos en su vida. Y así se quedaron un buen rato los dos admirando los ojos del otro, hasta que Kaoru reaccionó.

-soy Kamiya Kaoru- dijo la chica-mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto-dijo Kenshin, pero no dijo nada más y le dio una sonrisa a Kaoru.

Es la sonrisa mas bonita y sincera que e visto en mi vida pensó Kaoru poniéndose un poco roja, pero no me dijo su nombre- como se llama?

-bueno…yo me llamo Shin…- pero lo interrumpieron a la mitad de su nombre falso. Eran un grupo de hombres altos y musculosos, eran como unos cinco.

-hola niña, por fin te alcanzamos- dijo uno y todos sonrieron.-es hora de ajustar cuentas pendientes.

Kaoru solo se escondió atrás de Kenshin sin darse cuenta. Ella se sentía segura al lado este hombre, y junto a el su miedo se disminuía.

-disculpen- dijo Kenshin- pero no creo que la señorita les aya hecho algo malo, como para que "ajusten cuentas pendientes".

-y tu quien eres?- dijo uno molesto.

-soy el que va a impedir que toquen a la señorita Kamiya- dijo Kenshin muy serio. Kaoru se sorprendió mucho, como alguien que acababa de conocer se arriesgaba por ella? Sin embargo era digno de confianza.

-eso lo queremos ver- dijo otro y volvieron a sonreír.

-señorita Kaoru- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru lo volteó a ver- podría hacerme el favor de retroceder?- Kaoru solo asintió y se hizo para atrás.

-al ataque!- dijo uno de ellos y todos salieron al mismo tiempo en dirección a Kenshin, pero cuando llegaron ya no estaba ahí. Todos quedaron atónitos, ya que cuando se voltearon el estaba ahí, atrás de ellos, se sorprendieron mucho, pero no tanto como Kaoru que no había despegado la vista de el y presenció su rapidez, bueno lo que pudo ver. Estaba en el lugar en el que estaban a punto de atacar y, de repente, se cambió de lugar tan rápido que no pudo verlo, como si se hubiera tele transportado, fue increíble.

-como hiciste eso?- dijo uno del grupo.

-solo los esquive- dijo Kenshin aun serio- les pediré el favor de que se marchen antes de que empiece a pelear y no a esquivar- no faltó otra palabra y ellos salieron corriendo.

-eso fue impresionante!- dijo Kaoru asombrada y feliz.

-pues…gracias- dijo Kenshin, no se quería hacer el presumido, ya que en realidad eso no se comparaba con lo que podía hacer en realidad, ni siquiera tubo que sacar su espada. Le sonrió.

nunca me cansaría de verlo sonreír, es tan guapo y esta lleno de sorpresas pensó Kaoru

-señorita Kamiya- dijo Kenshin - creo que es hora de que me valla fue todo un placer conocerla- se inclinó besó su mano y empezó a alejarse tranquilamente pero Kaoru no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, además acababa de descubrir que era todo un caballero.

-espere!- dijo Kaoru alcanzándolo mientras Kenshin se detenía- primero, no me a dicho su nombre.

-soy Shinta- dijo Kenshin

-Shinta que?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Shinta que!-preguntó muy alterado¿como no lo pude haber pensado!- soy…Shinta….mm…Shinta Humura!- soy un pésimo mentiroso, no se lo va a creer!

-mucho gusto, Shinta Humura-dijo Kaoru feliz al saber su nombre. Claro que Kenshin se sintió muy mal por que se lo trago todo, pero que podía hacer?- y segundo -continuó- no le e agradecido que me halla salvado la vida, así que lo invito a cenar a mi casa.

-bueno, es que yo…- dijo Kenshin

-no sea tímido por favor- dijo Kaoru pensando no descansar hasta convencerlo –mi hermana y yo vivimos por aquí y ella cocina muy bien, y yo no me sentiría bien si no le pagara que me salvó.

-esta bien- dijo Kenshin sabiendo que lo convencería tarde o temprano.- señorita Kamiya…?

-solo dime Kaoru, Humura-san- dijo Kaoru.

-de acuerdo, pero si tu me dices Shinta- dijo Kenshin creo que debí de inventar otro apellido, algo menos obvio pensó con una gotita en su cabeza.

-hecho!- dijo Kaoru feliz y comenzaron a caminar- me iba a preguntar algo Shinta?

-si, viven su hermana y usted solas?- dijo Kenshin.

-si, desde que mis padres fallecieron yo me debo de encargar de Misao y de la casa- dijo Kaoru- pero debo de admitir que Misao es una gran ayuda, sin ella estaríamos en la bancarrota total, ahora no vivimos nada mal, yo trabajo para una amiga que se llama Tae en un lugar llamado "Akabeko" y Misao me ayuda en cuidar la casa y a cocinar, por que yo no soy tan buena cocinando si tan solo supiera lo mal que cocino… y que me dices de ti?

-emm!...yo!- se sorprendió Kenshin, no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a decir, así que se decidió por la verdad.- bueno, yo no soy de aquí, vivo muy cerca de aquí, pero nunca había visitado el reino, así que vine a visitarlo unos cuantos días, no me puedo quedar mucho, por que mis amigos se meterían en problemas, así que solo vine a conocer un poco a la gente de aquí y sus costumbres. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 8 años, y ahora acabo de cumplir los 18 años y vivo con mi padre- pensó si no le faltaba contarle cosas sin mencionar demasiados datos- y esa es mi historia.

- no esta nada mal, yo tengo 16 años y Misao tiene 15- dijo Kaoru y tras unos cuantos pasos mas Kaoru se detuvo y Kenshin detrás de ella- ya llegamos!

Kenshin le echó un vistazo a la casa, no estaba nada mal, no era ni chiquita ni grande, cuando entró se encontró una pequeña estancia con unas cuantas sillas y una mesa en el centro, Kaoru se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, pero Kenshin no se quitó la capucha y siguió a Kaoru y se encontró con una mesa de madera cuadrada con cuatro mesas, mas adelante llegó a la cocina en donde encontró una mujer cocinando en una olla muy grande, era muy chaparra para tener 15, tenia el pelo igual de negro que el de Kaoru y unos ojos azules- verdosos que se le veían muy bien, vestía en un extraño traje de ninja corto azul y su piel era tan blanca como la de Kaoru.

-HERMANA!-dijo Misao- QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE! EMPEZABA A PREOCUPARME!

-gracias Misao, pero no grites o vas a despertar a todo el reino- dijo Kaoru tapándose los oídos.- quiero presentarte a alguien- y señalo a Kenshin, Misao no tardo mucho en mal pensar las cosas- su nombre es Shinta Humura.

-----------------------------

Gracias otra vez, ojala les aya gustado y esperen mi próxima actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

EN UN NUEVO MUNDO

CAPITULO 4:

- mucho gusto!- dijo Misao tomando su mano y agitándola rápidamente- valla que chico tan misterioso (la capucha) pero a la vez estas algo guapo… puedo hacerles una pregunta? Desde cuando andan juntos?

-MISAO!- dijo Kaoru que se quedó completamente roja al igual que Kenshin.

-ahora que hice?- preguntó poniendo cara de inocente- es que tu no me cuentas nada nunca así que tuve que preguntar que …

-Shinta y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Kaoru volviéndose a Kenshin por mas que me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas!- no es así?

-claro que si- dijo Kenshin.

- a si?- dijo Misao sin darse por vencida- y como se conocieron?

-bueno…-empezó Kaoru- saliendo del Akabeko unos tipos me empezaron a perseguir unos tipos grandes y musculosos, parecían gigantes, así que los golpee, pero se enojaron bastante, así que tuve que correr, y mientras corría, mire hacia atrás para ver si me seguían y entonces choqué con Shinta y el los ahuyentó.

-tu los ahuyentaste?- preguntó Misao incrédula mientras le media el músculo, estaba muy bien formado y duro, pero no creía que se comparara con los músculos con los tipos que perseguían a su hermana. Kenshin solo sonreía muy divertido con la otra mano detrás de la nuca.- que les dijiste para que se hayan ido?

-bueno yo solo los esquive y les dije que se fueran y se fueron- dijo Kenshin muy modestamente.

-los esquivaste?- dijo Misao

-fue increíble!- dijo Kaoru emocionada mientras Misao la veía y escuchaba con la misma emoción (valla que así parecían hermanas), cuando terminó el relato Misao estaba muy feliz (mas de lo normal), parecía que nadie le puede quitar su felicidad por nada en el mundo y eso era algo que Kenshin admiraba mucho de ella.

-y que hacemos aquí sentados?-dijo Kaoru- tengo hambre.

-glotona- murmuro Misao muy despacio y luego volvió a subir la voz- la sopa ya esta lista!- todos se sentaron en la mesa y Kaoru les sirvió a todos.

-gracias por la comida, Misao- dijo Kenshin- y gracias por invitarme Kaoru.

-fue un placer- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.para mi es un verdadero placer el que estés sentado a mi lado pensó Kaoru pero que estoy pensando, creo que me gusta Shinta y apenas lo conozco

-Misao, esta sopa esta deliciosa- dijo Kenshin.

-gracias- dijo Misao- pero espera a probar la comida de Kaoru.

-tan buena es?- dijo volteando a ver a Kaoru que estaba muy molesta con Misao por lo que sabia que estaba a punto de decir.

-buena? jajajaja- dijo misa muriéndose de risa- es tan mala que en cuanto la pruebes vomitas.

-MISAO!- dijo Kaoru MUY molesta.

-es que gracias a ti mi comida es muy buena, hermanita- dijo Misao con cara de burla.-por que los demás las comparan.

-!es suficiente, mocosa!-dijo Kaoru golpeando fuertemente con su puño la cabeza de Misao.

-eso me dolió mucho, bruja tonta!- dijo Misao poniéndose de pie y en posición de ataque

-bruja?- dijo Kaoru- como me atreves, chiquilla!

-mas chiquilla que tu no soy!- dijo Misao.

-a que te refieres!- preguntó Kaoru

-jajajajajajajaja- se escuchó de parte de Kenshin que no paraba de reír. Esa situación había sido todo un espectáculo para el, nunca había visto a unas hermanas pelearse así. En el castillo todas se respetaban y admiraban, pero la relación de estas dos parecía mas fuerte por que las dos se apoyaban fuertemente para poder seguir adelante, eso era digno de admiración.

Las dos se pusieron completamente rojas, habían hecho toda una escena enfrente del invitado y ahora va a pensar que soy una chiquilla y nunca se va a fijar en mi pensó Kaoru

-cuanto lo siento, Shinta- dijo Kaoru y no le salió otra palabra por mas que quisiera.

-lo sientes?-dijo Kenshin-por que? No as hecho nada malo, de hecho fue divertido.- le sonrió y Kaoru se puso mas roja de lo que estaba.

-Shinta?-dijo Kaoru- usted dijo que no vive aquí, no es así?

-si- dijo Kenshin algo curioso.

-y yo me preguntaba si…- Kaoru no podía mas de la pena iba a continuar, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-a si que vienes de otro lado? De donde?

-bueno, en realidad yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí- Kenshin tenia que evitar la pregunta a toda costa.

-y con quien vives?- dijo Misao interesada sin fijarse de que Kenshin no quería contestar su pregunta.

-en realidad se podría decir que todo el pueblo vivimos juntos, pero sin generalizar somos mi padre y yo- dijo Kenshin

-eso significa que el pueblo en el que vives es muy pequeño?-dijo Misao

-eso significa que todos contamos con los mismos recursos- dijo Kenshin dándose cuenta de que estaba dando mucha información a si que cambió de tema- y ustedes… son felices aquí?

-claro que si!-dijo Misao- no es así Kaoru?

-claro que si- dijo Kaoru- y ya que no eres de aquí podrías que…quedarte aquí- se puso muy roja.

-eso seria genial!- dijo Misao

- no se yo…- dijo Kenshin

-o vamos Humura- dijo Misao poniendo cara de perrito atropellado- por favor?

-bueno es que no se si les convenga a ustedes que yo me quede pues yo…-dijo Kenshin, pero no podía continuar, si les decía que el era un príncipe el plan se arruinaría.

-ya se!- dijo Misao- te da pena! O quizás le tienes miedo a Kaoru!

-MISAO!- grito Kaoru muy enojada- lo mas seguro es que no te quiere soportar!

-a mi todos me soportan!- dijo Misao.

-a quien engañas?- dijo Kaoru- ni tu te soportas!

-no es nada de eso- dijo Kenshin antes de que se empezaran a golpear.

-entonces quédate, por favor- dijo Kaoru, no podía dejar que Kenshin se fuera, ella lo quería y quería hacérselo ver, pero necesitaba mas tiempo.- podrías dormir en la habitación para huéspedes.

Kenshin las miró, en realidad quería quedarse con ellas, pero si algo pasaba y lo encontraban, podía ser que ellas se perjudicaran y el no lo quería complicarlas. Pero pensándolo mejor, como conocería a la gente del reino si no se mezclaba con ellos?-esta bien

Kaoru no podía estar mas feliz y Misao mas emocionada.

-pero…-dijo Kenshin y ese pero no sonó muy bien que digamos y las hermanas se pusieron nuevamente serias y atentas- si pasa algo…inesperado…me tendré que ir en seguida- ambas asintieron sin comprender- y yo les ayudare en todo lo que necesiten, si necesitan que limpie, que lave, que cocine, dinero, lo que sea solo pídanlo, hecho?

-HECHO!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-bienvenido Shinta- dijo Kaoru y le sonrió (una sonrisa que kenshin no pasó por desapercibida).

-muchas gracias- dijo Kenshin.

-Misao es tu turno de recoger la mesa- dijo Kaoru.

-eso no es verdad!- replicó Misao.

-es cierto- dijo Kenshin- es mi turno de recoger.- se puso de pie y empezó a recoger todo lo que había en la mesa y Misao y Kaoru lo ayudaron, después se puso a lavar los trastes sucios (en realidad le costó algo de trabajo familiarizarse ya que nunca en su vida había lavado ni un plato. Kaoru no se percató, pero Misao si, pero no dijo nada.

-Shinta?- dijo Misao- por que no te quitas tu capucha? yo la colgare en tu habitación.

Kenshin no sabia que hacer, pero Aoshi dijo que los del reino no lo descubrirían, solo los soldado, así que no habría inconveniente... o si? eso no importa por el momento- claro- y se empezó a baja r la capucha.

Este era el momento más esperado por Kaoru, ella estaba tan llena de curiosidad sobre el color y tipo de cabello de Shinta, que parecía que se quitaba la capucha en cámara lenta, tanto ella como Misao estaban atentas. Kenshin terminó de quitarse la capucha y enseñó su largo y rojo cabello rojo.

es mas guapo de lo que creía pensó Kaoru tiene el cabello tan original, que es difícil confundirlo, es único!

-ven, Shinta- dijo Misao- te enseñaré tu habitación.

-gracias, Misao- dijo Kenshin- con permiso señorita Kaoru –hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió a Misao a lo que seria su habitación durante un par de días. Era una habitación chiquita, pero reconfortable. Había una cama en el medio de la habitación y al lado un buró y arriba una veladora con una vela nueva, un closet de madera, un pequeño escritorio enfrente de la ventana y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, no estaba nada mal y Kenshin estaba feliz al saber que iba a sentir dormir en una de esas habitaciones. –es perfecta.

-no exageres!- dijo Misao- la habitación mas grande es la de Kaoru, me la ganó diciendo que era la mayor y que ella paga las cuentas, es una aprovechada- dijo frunciendo el seño y luego mostrando una sonrisa que Kenshin le devolvió y continuó- ven voy a darte un tour por la casa, bueno la parte que aun no conoces, puedes dejar lo que lleves aquí.- Kenshin hizo caso y dejó su espada junto a la capucha sobre la cama. La espada no alteró a Misao ya que en esa época muchos hombres llevaban espadas, especialmente cuando viajaban por los ladrones de los caminos. Kenshin solo siguió a Misao y conoció el resto de la casa, la habitación de Misao, la de Kaoru (que eran muy parecidas)y el baño.

-su casa es muy hermosa, señorita Misao- dijo Kenshin

-pues gracias- dijo Misao- pero deja las formalidades y llámame Misao.

-de acuerdo- dijo Kenshin- por cierto, no tendrá de pura casualidad un papel que me pueda regalar, es que debo escribir una carta.

-claro!- dijo Misao y fue por el papel mientras Kenshin volvía a su habitación. Luego llegó Misao- aquí esta, le dejo un montoncito por si va a escribir mucho y unos sobres.

-muchísimas gracias- dijo Kenshin y lo puso todo en el escritorio donde ya había una pluma con su tintero.

-a quien le vas a escribir?- dijo Misao y se dio cuenta de que había sido muy imprudente –claro que si se puede saber.

-claro que si- dijo Kenshin- le escribiré a unos amigos.

-y a su padre no?- dijo Misao.

-será mejor que no- dijo Kenshin sonriendo y esto confundió a Misao.

-entiendo- mintió Misao- bueno, te dejo para que escribas con privacidad.-y salió por la puerta hacia el cuarto de su hermana, mientras Kenshin empezaba a escribirles a sus amigos de lo bien que le estaba hiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

En un nuevo mundo

CAPITULO 5:

Toc, toc sonó la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru.- adelante- dijo Kaoru mientras guardaba su diario debajo de su cama.

-como estas?- exclamó su hermana que entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-perfectamente bien, nunca e estado mejor en mi vida- dijo con aire soñador sin darse cuenta.

-o no!- dijo Misao.-no me digas que te gusta Shinta!.

- que dices!- dijo Kaoru bajando de su nube.

-o vamos- dijo Misao- soy tu hermana, te conozco muy bien y se cuando te gusta alguien, puedes confiar en mi.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo Kaoru volviendo a subir a su nube-el es completamente perfecto, es caballeroso, fuerte, valiente, guapo, lindo, encantador, es como mi príncipe azul! (N/A: y no sabe en lo cierto que estaba)- dio un suspiro.

-estoy feliz de que por fin te guste alguien- dijo Misao- además tenia miedo de que te tuviera que soportar yo sola hasta que muera por que no encontraste a nadie.

-MISAO!- gritó Kaoru muy enojada- TENIAS QUE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO?

-jajajaj, lo siento, solo te deseo suerte- dijo Misao- no te quiero decepcionar pero parece que tiene amigas que pueden ser tu competencia.

-de veras?- dijo Kaoru tristemente

-no!- dijo Misao muriéndose de risa- como se supone que voy a saberlo? Jajajaja eres tan ingenua!- pero al ver la mirada de furia de su hermana prefirió correr por su vida fuera del cuarto, cuando salió siguió corriendo por si a caso, pero chocó con Kenshin y calló al suelo.

-lo siento muchísimo, Shinta!-dijo Misao

-no importa- dijo el, tendiéndole una mano- me recuerda como conocí a tu hermana- sonrió mientras ayudaba a Misao a levantarse.

-creo que lo herede de ella- dijo Misao- me la paso chocando con los hombres- pero al ver la mirada de insinuación de Kenshin, Misao se sonrojó y se defendió- no es apropósito!

-jajaja- se rió Kenshin, pero su risa acabó al escuchar a Kaoru

-MISAO VUELVE AQUÍ!

-lo siento pero debo correr- dijo Misao en posición de empezar a correr.

-por que?- dijo Kenshin confundido y a la ves divertido- que le hiciste?

- ya ves que Kaoru no acepta las inofensivas bromitas- dijo con una cara de inocencia que tapaba a una Misao malvada y salió corriendo

-MISAO!-dijo Kaoru que salió de su cuarto para atrapar a su hermana, pero al ver a Kenshin en el pasillo su furia se calmó inmediatamente e incluso se sonrojó de la vergüenza de haber actuado así enfrente de el.-Shin…Shinta, hola.

-hola- dijo Kenshin y le sonrió amablemente- parece que su hermana se ha vuelto a burlar de usted.

-si, algo así- dijo Kaoru- pero en esta ocasión no haré nada al respecto, ya que podría estar en lo cierto.

-se puede preguntar que es lo que le dijo?- preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru no le quería decir ya que se descubriría a ella misma, pero no quería que el pensara que no confiaba en el, así que recurrió a lo mas rápido y efectivo- me dijo que estaba muy fea- mintió.

-eso no es verdad- dijo Kenshin sin dejar de sonreír y Kaoru estaba mas roja que el cabello de Kenshin- y debo decirle que no debería de creer que esta fea por su propio bien, se lo digo como amigo.

-muchas gracias, Shinta- dijo Kaoru solo un poco roja- es usted un buen consejero.

-es un placer- dijo Kenshin- puede acudir con migo cuando quiera. Por cierto señorita, usted sabe donde hay un buzón? Es que debo de mandar una carta.

-si, esta mas o menos a una calle de aquí, pero le recomiendo que valla mañana en la mañana.-dijo Kaoru.

-pues muchas gracias- dijo Kenshin- creo que iré mañana temprano, y por ultimo quería preguntarle si no le molestaba que hiciera el desayuno?

-usted cocina?-dijo Kaoru asombrada

-se podría decir que si- dijo Kenshin. En realidad nunca había cocinado para alguien, pero su padre le había enseñado métodos de supervivencia muy drásticos que incluía la comida y de ahí sacó el interés de cocinar y a veces se paseaba por la cocina y le pedía a su amigo chef Okina que le enseñara y tenia ganas de poner en practica lo aprendido.

-entonces será todo un honor probar tu comida- dijo Kaoru.

-muchas gracias- dijo Kenshin- lo siento señorita Kaoru pero me debo retirar a descansar, le deseo muy buenas noches- hizo una inclinación- nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, con permiso.-y entró en su habitación, hoy se dormiría temprano para poder despertar temprano, conocer el pueblo e ir a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba, miró su reloj,(era uno de esos relojes de oro redondos de bolsillo de esa época) eran las 9:00, se acostó y se durmió.espero que mañana no pase nada malo pensó antes de dormir profundamente.

Kaoru despertó algo feliz al recordar la noche anterior y se levantó para arreglarse, se puso un vestido no muy elegante, ya que iba a ir al trabajo de color beige, con una pañoleta del mismo color y un delantal; ese era el uniforme del Akabeko (donde trabajaba Kaoru) y salió a despertar a Misao, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se desvió a la habitación de Shinta y la abrió lentamente pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba y todo estaba arreglado quizás tuvo que salir pensó al no ver sus cosas. Y volvió a la habitación de Misao a empezar la tarea más difícil del día: despertarla, así que no se molestó en abrir la puerta con delicadeza, de lugar de eso la abrió con un portazo, sin embargo, Misao no se movió ni alteró. Kaoru se puso a brincar en la cama, pero Misao no se despertaba y solo roncaba fuertemente, así que tomó medidas extremas, agarró el colchón de un costado de la cama y lo levantó con mucha fuerza por lo que Misao rodó hasta abajo y calló pesadamente en el suelo.

-ya estas despierta?- dijo Kaoru asomándose donde estaba su hermana furiosa.

-por que demonios me despiertas asi!- dijo Misao- eres una desconsiderada!

-como mas te podía despertar!- tienes el sueño mas pesado que un tronco!

-pus usa tu creatividad!- dijo Misao- como sea menos así!

-esta bien, esta bien!- dijo Kaoru- pensare en otra forma de despertarte, contenta!

-si no es peor que esta forma, si, si lo estoy- dijo Misao- por cierto por que huele tan bien, dudo que tu hayas sido capas de cocinar algo que huela tan bien.

-lo mas seguro es que Shinta ya este haciendo el desayuno- dijo Kaoru algo molesta por el comentario de Misao.

-genial!- dijo Misao- estaba a punto de llamar a la policía si tu hubieras cocinado eso, les hubiera dicho:"mi hermana fue raptada por extraterrestres!" jajajaja- Misao se empezó a reír mientras Kaoru estaba roja del enojo.- esta bien, mejor vamos a ver lo que tu amado hizo para desayunar.

-Misao! -dijo Kaoru- no le vallas a decir nada de eso!

-me creerías capaz?- preguntó Misao con una cara angelical

-si- dijo Kaoru muy directa- promete que no se lo dirás

-esta bien- dijo Misao aburrida- pero pude haberte ayudado mucho.

-prefiero hacerlo sola, gracias- dijo Kaoru- bueno a desayunar!.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa había todo un mini banquete que se veía exquisito, así que fueron a la cocina y Kenshin estaba ahí lavando lo que había usado para cocinar.

-muy buenos días!- dijo Kenshin- como amanecieron?

-buenos días- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-como dormiste Shinta?- preguntó Kaoru.

-muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriendo.

-de donde sacaste tanta comida?- dijo Misao.

-me levante muy temprano y fui a comprar los ingredientes, no creerán que no tengo nada de dinero, o si?-dijo Kenshin- y luego empecé a cocinar y luego lo puse en la mesa y luego llegaron ustedes.

-entonces que hacemos aquí?- dijo Misao emocionada- es hora de comer!.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron comer.

-ya enviaste la carta, Shinta?- preguntó Kaoru acabando de tragar un bocado.

-si,- dijo Kenshin poniendo comida en su plato- le pregunte a una jovencita y me señaló el lugar donde estaba el buzón.

-EST….CMIDA….TA….BNA!- dijo Misao con la boca llena de todo lo que le podía caber.

-habla bien, Misao!- dijo Kaoru.-no te entendí nada-

-dijo que la comida esta muy buena- dijo Kenshin viendo a Misao mientras se acordaba de Sanosuke- y te lo agradezco.

es simplemente magnifico pensó Kaoru no tiene ni una sola falla, cuanto me gustaría que se fijara en mi suspiró.

-esta bien, señorita Kaoru?- dijo Kenshin que vio que se entristeció rápidamente.

-si- dijo Kaoru sorprendida de que se haya dado cuenta puede ser que me estuviera viendo! ante este pensamiento se sonrojó levemente- si, es solo que me la estaba pasando muy bien, pero ya me debo ir a trabajar.

-entiendo-dijo Kenshin.-yo…

-tengo una fabulosa idea- dijo Misao libre de comida, cuando Kaoru se estaba poniendo de pie- por que no la acompañas, Shinta?

-yo digo que….-dijo Shinta

-seria una buena ocasión para que conozcas a gente del pueblo y de paso el lugar en donde trabaja Kaoru.- dijo Misao. Los dos estaban serios, una parada y el otro sentado, y la miraban, pero Kenshin le sonrió y dijo:

-creo que seria una buena idea.

-genial!- dijo Misao emocionada- bueno váyanse ya o llegaran tarde. Ambos salieron pero Kaoru se paró antes de salir por la puerta.

-un segundo, ahora vuelvo- dijo Kaoru – si quieres ve saliendo, yo te alcanzo.- y se fue en dirección a Misao.

-Misao!- dijo en un susurro por si Shinta estaba por ahí- si sigues invitándolo a que vaya con migo el y yo lo vas a asustar!

-tienes razón- dijo Misao con el mismo tono de vos- a la próxima seré mas discreta, pero no me digas que eso no era lo que querías?

-bueno yo…-dijo Kaoru ruborizada- si! Si era lo que quería, gracias! Eres una buena hermana.

-si, si, dime algo que no sepa- bromeó Misao- ahora vete que tu chico te espera.- y sin mas que decir Kaoru salió para verse con Kenshin.

- y yo me encargare de investigar mas sobre Shinta Humura- dijo Misao- y de que el no valla a dejar a mi hermana nunca.-y puso una cara diabólica.


	6. Chapter 6

En otro mundo

CAPITULO 6:

-SANOSUKE!- dijo Megumi llegando a su casa rápidamente y tocando sin parar la puerta- SANOSUKE! ABRE! SOY MEGUMI!

-Megumi, que pasa!- dijo Sanosuke abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

-lo descubrieron!-dijo Megumi histérica

-QUEEE!- dijo Sanosuke- TAN RAPIDO!

-¡QUE TIENES CERA EN LAS OREJAS? SIIIIII- dijo Megumi- pero hay mas!

-enserio?-dijo Sanosuke- ven pasa no nos deben escuchar.- se hizo a un lado para que Megumi pasara y entró aun asustada.- que es lo que pasa?-dijo y los dos se sentaron en el mismo sillón.

- yo estaba por ir a casa de Aoshi para saber si había noticias de Kenshin, pero cuando llegue estaba Hiko y tres soldados afuera de su puerta, así que me acerqué disimuladamente y empecé a escuchar:

FLASH BACK

-entonces no sabes nada de donde podría estar Kenshin?- preguntó Hiko.

-no señor- dijo Aoshi imitando seguridad y valla que actuaba bien explicó Megumi a sano.

-seré muy sincero con tigo, Shinomori- dijo Hiko con tono arto de que no le dijera nada- no te creo ni media palabra- Aoshi se asombró mucho- Kenshin les dice todo a ustedes tres, así que no me mientas y dime donde esta, así me ahorraras mucho trabajo.- nunca había visto a Hiko tan enojado y tan grosero en mi vida, el es generalmente muy alegre y simpático, pero estaba muy enojado, pero yo creo que era preocupación disfrazada explicó Megumi a Sanosuke.

-no se donde esta señor- dijo Aoshi firmemente.

-bien, si no me quieres decir, me veré obligado a inspeccionar tu casa para buscar alguna pista- Aoshi palideció, ya que había recibido la carta de Kenshin y la tenia enfrente de una ventana, cuando miró disimuladamente la ventana, vio que Megumi se asomaba por ella por afuera.

FIN FLASH BACK

-me miró e intentó hacerme una señal discreta, pero yo no le entendía, hasta que bajó la mirada y yo la seguí, luego la vi–dijo Megumi- había una carta de Shinta- le enseñó la carta que estaba en un sobre blanco- pero no creo que debamos abrirla.

-que dices? Claro que hay que abrirla!-dijo Sanosuke- y si vienen a inspeccionar aquí…

-exacto!- interrumpió Megumi- si vienen a inspeccionar y no sabemos mucho, no será ningún problema mentir, esconderemos la carta y cuando pase el peligro la leeremos los tres juntos.

-de acuerdo-dijo Sanosuke- pero la leeremos a mas tardar hoy en la noche aquí.

-s…-dijo Megumi pero fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.- es Hiko!

-guarda la carta!- dijo Sanosuke en un susurro- YA VOY!

-en donde!- dijo Megumi.

-en un lugar donde no vallan a inspeccionar!- dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose a la puerta.-su majestad! Que sorpresa, puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-si, en realidad si- dijo Hiko serio-iré directo al grano, Kenshin se escapó y no se donde hallarlo y yo se que ustedes saben donde esta, así que les ordeno que me lo digan inmediatamente.

-lo siento, señor- dijo Sanosuke- pero no se en donde esta.

-miren- dijo Hiko perdiendo la paciencia- si se supone que son sus amigos, sabrán que es necesario que ese estupido de Kenshin no salga del castillo, como único posible heredero al trono, Kenshin es un blanco de muchos reinos, fuera del reino, Kenshin es un blanco fácil, solo lo capturan y listo, todo el reino se vendría abajo, alguno de ustedes le importa eso?

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO!- dijo Megumi y todos la voltearon a ver- PARA LO UNICO QUE QUIERE A KENSHIN ES PARA QUE GOBIERNE, A USTED NO LE IMPORTA KENSHIN, USTED NO LO CONSIDERA UN HIJO! USTED LO CONSIDERA UN ESTORVO QUE TIENE QUE AGUANTAR HASTA QUE SE AGA REY SI YO HUBIERA SIDO KENSHIN ME HUBIERA ESCAPADO HACE MUCHO!- parecía que Megumi no sabia ni lo que decía ni a quien se lo decía, pero estaba furiosa de que Hiko tratara así a su amigo y Hiko estaba furioso de que le dijeran que no le importa su hijo.

-y como se supone que tu sabes eso!- dijo Hiko- si alguien quiere mas a mi estupido hijo soy yo, niña! Así que te recomiendo que me digas donde esta mi estupido hijo o te la vas a vivir el resto de tu vida en el calabozo, estupida!.

-A MI NO ME AMENAZE!- dijo Megumi- Y ADEMAS NO LE DIRIA EN DONDE ESTA KENSHIN NI AUNQUE LO SUPIERA! Y MENOS AHORA QUE LO UNICO QUE LE PREOCUPA ES SU REINO, EL REINO ES IMPORTANTE, PERO SU HIJO TAMBIEN LO ES. ES USTED EL PEOR PADRE QUE E VISTO EN MI VIDA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE KENSHIN LO QUIERA TANTO!

-esta bien- dijo Hiko ya mas tranquilo (pero extremadamente enojado con Megumi) y con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro- pero debo advertirles que mientras mas tarde yo en encontrar a Kenshin, su castigo será cada vez más grave, así que si quieren hacer algo bueno por el, díganme donde esta o vallan por el, por que nunca e estado mas seguro en mi vida de que ustedes saben donde esta. Ni siquiera voy a inspeccionar sus casas, que tengan un buen día.- diciendo esto se marchó. Cuando llegaron al castillo Hiko les ordenó a sus guardias que vigilaran muy bien a esos tres y que los siguieran a todas partes por que ellos me llevaran derechito a ti, chiquillo entupido, y no sabes lo mal que te va a ir

Kenshin esperaba a Kaoru en la salida con su capucha puesta.

-lamento mucho la demora, Shinta- dijo Kaoru ya al lado de el

-no se preocupe- dijo Kenshin-en realidad no fue mucho tiempo- dijo sonriéndole- entonces?...nos vamos?

-claro- dijo Kaoru y empezaron a caminar juntos. Kenshin no paraba de mirar a la gente y su comportamiento, nunca se hubiera imaginado al pueblo tan parecido al castillo, unos andaban por todas partes con carretas y animales, otros promocionaban sus tiendas, otros andaban en carruajes tirados por caballos realmente no es lo que me imaginaba, pero de todos modos es bueno haber venido, por lo menos no ha pasado nada malo.

-ya llegamos- dijo Kaoru en frente de un local con un letrero con el nombre del "Akabeko", era de normal tamaño y de madera, entraron y se notaba que el restaurante tenia éxito, todo estaba repleto de clientes y había unas pocas chicas atendiendo.

-hola Kaoru- dijo una mesera tímidamente. Tenia el cabello café y sus ojos del mismo color, era chaparrita y usaba un vestido igual al de Kaoru solo que con un delantal- como estas?

-hola Tsubame!- dijo Kaoru- yo estoy muy bien ni te imaginas y tu?

-bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Tsubame tímidamente.

-te quiero presentar a un amigo- dijo Kaoru- el es Shinta Humura- y se apartó para que Kenshin estuviera de frente a Tsubame.

-mucho gusto, señorita Tsubame- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole, esto hizo que Tsubame se sonrojara mucho.

-El…el gusto es mío- dijo Tsubame- si me disculpan debo de atender- y se fue corriendo y dejando a Kenshin confundido.

-dije algo malo?-preguntó.

-o no!- dijo Kaoru- Tsubame es así con todos los hombres guapos- dijo Kaoru sin saber lo que decía y cuando se dio cuenta se puso roja.

-me considera guapo?- dijo Kenshin incrédulo, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijera que esta guapo, pero el creía que era por compromiso o por respeto, el nunca se considero guapo (y que equivocado esta).

-no finjas Shinta- dijo Kaoru, pero al ver que la pregunta iba enserio- no me digas que no te dicen que eres atractivo?- había hablado demasiado, pero mas que Kaoru había sido su corazón que lo quería, no, lo amaba.

-bueno…si, pero creí que me estaban bromeando- dijo Kenshin con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-po..por que no te sientas y ahorita te atiendo- dijo Kaoru y se fue a la cocina.

-buenos días, Tae!- dijo Kaoru

-buenos días!- dijo Tae. La dueña del restaurante estaba cocinando, era algo alta, con el cabello café al igual que sus ojos e iba vestida al igual que Tsubame.- hoy estas muy feliz, Kaoru, se puede saber por que?

-si te digo no te reirías?- dijo Kaoru algo sonrojada, ella le tenia mucha confianza a Tae y a Tsubame, y sabia que les podía contar todo lo que quisiera.

-claro que no!-dijo Tae- sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras.

-bueno…que yo….yo…yo- dijo Kaoru mas roja que el cabello de su amado- yo encontré a alguien que me guste mucho y me acompañó a trabajar- dijo en un susurro, susurro que Tae escuchó perfectamente.

-DE VERAS!- dijo Tae- NO LO PUEDO CREER! ES MAGNIFICO ES TAN INESPERADO, PERO MAGNIFICO!

-Tae! -dijo Kaoru- no tan fuerte!.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Tae- pero es bueno. Dime, como es, es guapo, te trata bien? Desde cuando lo conoces, de donde viene? Tu amor es correspondido? Es caballeroso?

-es liadísimo, si es guapo, me trata súper bien, lo conozco desde hace poco, no se si es mi amor correspondido y es todo un caballero!.

-no me dijiste de donde viene- aclaró Tae.

-la verdad no le e preguntado- dijo Kaoru- pero eso es lo de menos, me salvó la vida, así que se lo agradecí invitándolo a quedarse en mi casa.

-es una historia muy romántica- dijo Tae conmovida- te pediría detalles, pero estoy, es decir, estamos, atoradas en el trabajo.

-cierto- dijo Kaoru poniéndose el delantal para empezar a trabajar

-una cosa mas- dijo Tae, y Kaoru la volteó a ver- esta aquí?

-sssi- dijo Kaoru- por que?

-que esperas!- dijo Tae- quiero echarle un ojo.

-solo se discreta- dijo Kaoru- es el que tiene puesta la capucha.

-entonces como voy a saber si es guapo?- dijo Tae

-solo pregúntale a Tsubame- dijo Kaoru.

-no me digas que empezó a tartamudear, otra vez- dijo Tae.

-si- dijo Kaoru- bueno, luego hablamos, tengo que trabajar, para eso me pagas.


	7. Chapter 7

En un nuevo mundo

CAPITULO 7:

-Shinta?- dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Kenshin- quieres algo de tomar?

-serias tan amable de traerme agua?- dijo Kenshin con su sonrisa típica.

-claro!- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole de vuelta- ahora vuelvo. Al poco tiempo Kaoru volvió con un vaso de agua.

–muchas gracias- dijo Kenshin, Kaoru solo le sonrió y se fue a atender mas clientes. Pero Kenshin llegó a ver a una banda de idotas mirando a Kaoru diabólicamente, así que Kenshin no les despegó el ojo ni un solo segundo. Pasaron las horas y Kaoru se sentó frente a Kenshin agotada.

-bien- dijo Kaoru- he terminado al fin.

-me alegra, señorita Kaoru- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole, pero aun atento a los tipos que no paraban de ver a Kaoru.

-nos vamos?- dijo Kaoru- A, pero antes necesito presentarte a una amiga y a mi jefa.

-si claro- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru le tomó la mano inconscientemente y se dirigió a la cocina. Kenshin se sonrojó un poco al ver que Kaoru tomaba su mano, pero por que? Megumi toma mi mano muchas veces y no me siento raro, por que si me siento extraño con Kaoru? pensó Kenshin.

-ella es Tae- dijo Kaoru- Tae, el es Shinta Humura.

-mucho gusto!- dijo Tae- es todo un placer- y le mandó una mirada picarona a Kaoru y esta se sonrojó, pero Kenshin no lo notó.

-el placer es todo mío- dijo Kenshin y se inclinó besando la mano de Tae.

-si que eres todo un caballero!- dijo Tae.

-a que se refiere?-dijo Kenshin confundido.

-nada!-dijo Kaoru apenada- mejor nos vamos!

-espera, señorita Kaoru!- dijo Kenshin antes de que atravesara la puerta para la salida principal- creo que será mejor si vamos por la puerta de atrás.

-pero por que?- dijo Kaoru y ella y Tae lo miraron- acaso pasa algo malo?

-en realidad si- dijo Kenshin- ahí tienes unos clientes que están muy interesados en Kaoru, no te han dejado de ver ni un solo segundo, y ciertamente no quiero que salga lastimada, señorita.

-es cierto- dijo Tae- yo también los vi con una mirada extraña con tigo Kaoru, solo que lo había olvidado y por eso no te dije, pueden salir por atrás.

-no- dijo Kenshin- no quiero que la señorita Kaoru sea lastimada, pero tampoco usted señorita Tae, no puedo dejarlos aquí, tendré que sacarlos de aquí.

-pero como?- dijo Tae-si se van por atrás aquí los dejan, y si se van por adelante ellos se van, pero pueden salir heridos.

-no hay problema- dijo Kenshin- de todos modos traigo mi espada- dijo quitándose la capucha rojo enseñando una espada colgada en su cinturón - yo me encargare de ellos, no será problema. Están de acuerdo?.

-yo si- dijo Kaoru muy convencida- por mi no hay ningún problema, si me planeaban atacar cuando me fuera, entonces ellos me seguirán y Shinta estará con migo y no pasara nada.

-si están tan seguros- dijo Tae- entonces yo los apoyo, suerte y muchas gracias a los dos, me cuesta mucho trabajo echar ese tipo de personas.

-es un placer ayudar- dijo Kenshin poniéndose nuevamente la capucha- si nos permites nos retiramos- se inclinó y ambos salieron. En cuanto salieron los hombres grandes y feos se fijaron nuevamente en Kaoru y luego en Kenshin y supusieron que no les daría ningún problema (y que equivocados estaban) y cuando Kenshin y Kaoru salieron, los hombres los siguieron hasta que los alcanzaron.

-alto ahí!- dijo uno de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y los vieron muy tranquilos.

-buenas noches- dijo Kenshin con naturalidad- se les ofrece algo?

-en realidad si- dijo otro- entréganos a la chica y no saldrás herido.

-no- dijo Kenshin secamente.

-QUE DIJISTE!- dijeron muchos al mismo tiempo.

-he dicho que no- dijo Kenshin aun tranquilo- y si no quieren salir lastimados, será mejor que se marchen, no me gusta lastimar a nadie, así que les pido por favor que se retiren y que dejen a la señorita en paz.

-eres un inútil!-dijo uno- te vamos a matar para quedarnos con la chica y callar tu bocota de una buena ves!

-no creo que deba morir o mi padre se enojaría mucho- dijo Kenshin. Por alguna razón, Kaoru se sentía bien y tranquila al lado de Shinta, normalmente estaría muy asustada, pero esa ocasión era diferente- además no permitiré que pongan ni un dedo en la señorita, pero si solo peleando es la única forma para que nos dejen en paz, entonces no hay otra opción. Señorita Kaoru, le puedo pedir que retroceda un poco por favor?- Kaoru solo hizo caso y retrocedió, pero al alejarse de Shinta se empezó a asustar un poco, no por ella, si no por Shinta que podía salir lastimado.

-ten cuidado- susurró levemente Kaoru, Kenshin solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-bien, empecemos- dijo Kenshin- tengo que llegar con la señorita Kaoru a tiempo o la señorita Misao se preocupará.

Y así empezaron todos a sacar navajas, cuchillos y espadas y a sonreír diabólicamente, así que Kenshin empezó y con una velocidad impresionante estaba de repente atrás de ellos con la espada ya desenvainada, cuando todos lo voltearon a ver el solo dijo:- uno menos.

Nadie entendía a lo que se refería, pero luego al escuchar un estruendo, observaron que uno de ellos yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-ATAQUEN TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO!- pero Kenshin se movía mucho mas rápido que ellos y los fue derrotando uno por uno a una velocidad impresionante. Kaoru solo veía como iban cayendo inconscientes, estaba totalmente sorprendida y cada ves se enamoraba más de el chico perfecto para ella, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Shinta llegó a su lado.

-nos vamos, señorita Kaoru?-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo que Kaoru aceptó gustosa y algo sonrojada.

-muchas gracias, Shinta- dijo Kaoru- es usted muy bueno con migo y se lo agradezco.

-yo no he sido ni la mitad de bueno de lo que a sido usted con migo- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole- yo soy quien le agradece.

-es un placer para mi que usted este aquí- dijo Kaoru, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante- O NO! Nos pasamos la casa desde hace mucho tiempo!

-jajajajajaja- Kenshin solo se reía ante esa situación y a Kaoru también le hizo gracia, así que ambos volvieron y siguieron elogiándose uno del otro. Cuando llegaron, Kenshin le abrió la puerta a Kaoru y se despidieron para irse a dormir, ya que ni tenían hambre y Misao ya no estaba despierta, o por lo menos eso creían.

-le deseo muy buenas noches, señorita Kaoru- dijo Kenshin.

-igualmente- dijo Kaoru entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Toc, Toc, Toc- ya era hora,- dijo Megumi- estas media hora tarde!. Donde habías estado!

-me aseguraba de que nadie me siguiera y revisando los alrededores- dijo Aoshi- me vas a dejar pasar?

-no seas enojón!- dijo Megumi- además no te puedo impedir pasar ya que estamos en casa de Sanosuke.-así que Aoshi entró.

-donde esta Sanosuke?- preguntó Aoshi.

-cerca de la ventana de la sala, por que?- dijo Megumi.

-ve ahí y sácalo discretamente y vallan al sótano-murmuró Aoshi- ahí nos veremos y de una ves dame la carta, no la han sacado por ningún motivo?

-no- dijo Megumi- y ya se como sacarlo sin decir nada importante y toma la carta- dijo sacando de por dentro de su vestido la carta, y Aoshi la vio con cara de "que rara"- oye! Sanosuke me dijo que la escondiera en donde no me vayan a inspeccionar!

-pus que bien pensado- dijo Aoshi- bien, no importa, ve.- Megumi no dijo más y fue por Sanosuke.

-Sanosuke- dijo Megumi- no encuentro algo de la cocina, vienes por favor?

-pero quien tocaba la puerta?- dijo Sanosuke.

-no era la puerta- dijo Megumi- una cosa que no le ayo forma se calló, quiero que vengas para que me digas que es y luego me invitas un te de hierbas.

-tu solo sabes mandar- dijo Sanosuke- esta bien.- se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y siguió a Megumi fuera de la sala, esta lo estrelló contra la pared y le susurró:-bien, Aoshi ya llegó pero no quería que hablaremos en la ventana, así que hablaremos en el sótano.- bajaron las escalera que llevaban al sótano y ahí estaba Aoshi parado mirando la carta aun sin abrirla.

-se preguntaran por que tenemos que hablar aquí?- dijo Aoshi y Megumi y Sanosuke asintieron- es por el simple hecho de que nos están espiando y escucharían lo que dice la carta y eso no lo podemos permitir, todo se esta complicando mucho y por lo que me dijeron sobre su visita de Hiko, para Kenshin también se complican las cosas o por lo menos mañana se le complicaran, además por que Hiko sabe que nosotros sabemos donde esta, no me dejaron ir a la reunión sobre el asunto de Kenshin, así que no puedo saber lo que van a hacer, por ahora hay que leer la carta y luego decidir que vamos a hacer, están de acuerdo?

-si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y Aoshi empezó a leer en voz alta:


	8. Chapter 8

perdon por la tardanza, disfruten y dejen reviews.

EN UN NUEVO MUNDO

CAPITULO 8:

-Queridos Megumi, Aoshi y Sano:

Ojalá todo este bien por allá, si no ya saben que deben avisarme de inmediato. Por mi parte, nunca me ha ido mejor en mi vida, conocí a una mujer muy especial y simpática llamada Kamiya Kaoru, me siento algo mal por mentirle sobre mi nombre, pero me las arregle para no mentirle en nada mas, la conocí por accidente, pero gracias al cielo que la conocí, es muy amable, y como la salve me invitó a quedarme en su casa y conocí a su hermana que es igual de buena que ella, su nombre es Misao Kamiya las dos son muy bonitas y me siento bien con ellas, pero no se preocupen que si voy a regresar, solo que en unos cuantos días mas, a menos que las circunstancias me lo impidan, por favor no duden en consultarme si algo pasa por ahí, la dirección de donde estoy esta en el reverso del sobre. La gente de por aquí es algo parecida a la de allá, solo que aquí hay muchos rufianes, eso es algo que voy a mejorar o le pediré a mi padre que mejore hasta que yo suba al trono, a menos de que este tan molesto con migo que me encierre en el calabozo, y no creo que lo dudara, por que como ustedes saben ya lo a hecho, recuerdan cuando tenia 10, según el era "entrenamiento", a ver si no me quiere "entrenar"por el resto de mi vida. No duden en decirme que pasa aya. Gracias por todo, son como mis hermanos, solo que sin las peleas (eso también lo aprendí aquí).

Los extraña mucho: Shinta Humura.

-el esta feliz- dijo Megumi- y parece que conoció a alguien que le gustó, esa tal, Kamiya Kaoru.

-esto se complica a cada segundo!- dijo Sanosuke- que demonios vamos a hacer?

-lo mas fácil seria escribirle, pero nunca vamos a hacer que la carta salga de aquí sin ser inspeccionada- dijo Aoshi.-vamos a tener que ir por el.

-como?- dijo Megumi- no crees que nos seguirán, hasta Hiko sabe lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos hacer nada mas? Es muy arriesgado, sin embargo…

-sin embargo no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- completó Sanosuke- así que lo aremos, alguna objeción?

-solo hay un problema- dijo Megumi- pase lo que pase, Kenshin va a ser severamente castigado, no puede regresar y decir que se escondió en el castillo. Vallamos o no, le va a ir muy mal, para que facilitarles las cosas?

-Megumi…-dijo Aoshi- que preferirías: que nosotros vallamos por el, regrese y afronte su castigo, o que lo descubra la policía y lo traiga a la fuerza y su castigo sea 10 veces peor?

-la primera por favor- dijo Megumi- esta bien, cuando nos iremos?

-mañana- dijo Aoshi-mañana en la noche todos en mi casa, si esta vigilada, no lo pensaremos dos veces y vallamos a casa de Megumi, si esta el Dr. Genai (padre de Megumi) nos subiremos por la ventana hasta tu cuarto, alguna pregunta?

-si- dijo Sanosuke- no seria apropiado buscar una cuerda larga para poder saltar la muralla? Es decir, tu y yo la podemos saltar sin problemas, pero Megumi no.

-es cierto- dijo Aoshi- pero no tenemos tiempo de conseguir una cuerda larga, así que usaremos una cuerda pequeña y uno de los dos cargará a Megumi.

-por mi esta bien- dijo Megumi-entonces nos vamos, no es así Aoshi?

-si- dijo Aoshi-bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 8:00pm, que no se les ocurra llegar tarde, tenemos que llegar a buena hora para regresar al amanecer, planeo llegar allá como a las 9:00 si nos lo permiten las circunstancias. Ven Megumi, te acompaño, al cabo si nos ven salir no pueden hacer nada y que no se hable más del tema.

-gracias Aoshi- dijo Megumi.-adiós, sano.

-Me buscaba, señor?- preguntó una voz desde el marco de la puerta con un cigarro en la boca.(N/A: se que los cigarros no existían en esta época, pero no puedo hacer que esta personaje fume pipa, como que no le va) era alto, delgado, con ojos dorados y con el cabello negro.

-Hajime Saitoh- dijo Hiko- lo esperaba, pase- dijo señalando una silla enfrente del escritorio en el que el estaba y Saitoh se sentó.-creo que ya sabes la situación.

-su hijo se escapó-dijo Saitoh –y me parece que me va a pedir que valla por el. Pero si me permite preguntar, por que los soldados de servicio secreto tienen que intervenir y no los soldados comunes?

-todos subestiman gravemente a mi estupido hijo, no es cierto?- dijo Hiko- hasta a ti te va a costar trabajo atraparlo Saitoh, especialmente si se resiste, aquí se aplica el dicho de "las apariencias engañan". Kenshin es un gran espadachín y no se si lleve espada, recuerda que yo mismo le enseñé su técnica con la espada desde que era muy joven, yo pienso que no tardaras mucho en encontrarlo, pero si en traerlo, quiero que mandes a tus mejores hombres y que tu lo convenzas de regresar, si no, te autorizo usar la fuerza, pero si lo matas te mando al calabozo el resto de tu vida o te decapito, a ti y a tus hombres, los soldados normales van a ser la distracción y le van a dificultar el escape, tengo mis razones para creer que sigue en el reino, entendido?

-si su majestad- dijo Saitoh que bien, ahora debo ser la niñera de un príncipe mimado, pero si lo que dice Hiko es verdad, a lo mejor esto sea algo entretenido pensó- por donde debo empezar?

-se cuidadoso con Sagara y Shinomori, lo mas seguro es que vallan a ir por Kenshin, lo mejor será que los sigas y los vigiles las 24 horas del día, el problema es que ellos también son muy fuertes y pueden sentir tu presencia, no te vallas a dejar ver ni sentir, o nunca te llevaran a Kenshin, quiero un reporte entero de donde lo encontraron, con quien estaba, etc. etc., lo demás lo dejo en tus manos, alguna pregunta?

-si- dijo Saitoh- si el príncipe esta con alguien mas…?

-si se interpone, lo matas- dijo Hiko- si no, déjalo. Algo mas?

-no señor-dijo Saitoh- si me disculpa empezare a reunir a los "shinsengumi" (servicio secreto en el que manda Saitoh), se inclinó y se fue.

-por favoooooooor!-dijo Misao- cuéntame!

-no!- dijo Kaoru- y ya vete a dormir!

-solo dime si paso algo entre ustedes- dijo Misao.

-ya te dije que no!- dijo Kaoru- por que no me crees! Ya te dije que no paso nada de nada, ahora ya vete o Shinta se va a despertar

-esta bien- dijo Misao decepcionada- no puedo creer que seas tan torpe, te doy la oportunidad de tu vida y no le dices nada! Me decepcionas.

-tendré que aprender a vivir con eso- dijo Kaoru fingiendo que le dolía- ahora, largo!

-esta bien!- dijo Misao dirigiéndose a la puerta- y que lastima, yo iba a hacer que Humura te invitara para que salieran juntos, pero si no quieres…

-espera! de verdad?- dijo Kaoru esperanzada- como? No lo vas a sobornar verdad?

-claro que no!- dijo Misao- tengo mis sospechas de que le gustas a Humura y también tengo otras sospechas y creo poder hacérselo ver siendo muy, muy discreta (cruzando los dedos).

-lo harías?- dijo Kaoru- esta bien, pero quiero que seas muy discreta y que si no le gusto no le digas nada, pero me lo dices, si?

-claro!-dijo Misao- buenas noches.- y se fue hacia la puerta de Kenshin, pero no se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado bien la puerta de Kaoru y esta se puso a espiarlos sin problemas. Misao vio ligeramente para ver si Shinta estaba dormido y como vio que no, tocó la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

En un nuevo mundo

CAPITULO 9:

**EL PLAN FALLIDO, MISAO LO DESCUBRE TODO!**

Creo que siento algo por la señorita Kaoru pensaba Kenshinpero como que no soy muy bueno en este asunto y además no creo que la señorita Kaoru se interese en alguien como yo y menos cuando le diga que no soy quien ella cree, si no un estúpido príncipe fracasado en peligro de extinción por que su padre lo va a freír, no me imagino su cara cuando le diga la verdad, o peor aun, que la descubra, creo que le debo decir Toc, Toc, Toc y Kenshin fue a abrir.

-Shinta!- dijo Misao.

-Misao- dijo Kenshin- creí que estabas dormida

-claro que no!- dijo Misao- y vine a darte buenas noticias!

-enserio?- dijo Kenshin algo confundido- pues, adelante.

-bien- dijo Misao-LE GUSTAS A MI HERMANA! ESTA TOTALMENTE LOCA POR TI, HASTA SE DIRIA QUE TE AMA, DICE QUE ERES LINDO, GUAPO, CABALLEROSO, FUERTE VALIENTE Y DEMAS! - Kaoru (que estaba espiando) casi le da un infarto VOY A MATARLA! YA VERA COMO LA VOY A MASACRAR!pensó Kaoru.

En cambio Kenshin estaba mas rojo que un tomate, el solo veía a Misao que sonreía.

-de…de verdad?- dijo Kenshin aun rojo.

-ooooo, si!- dijo Misao- y yo se que a ti te gusta, así que invítala a salir mañana en la noche, yo te daré lugares en que la puedas llevar, bueno, adiós y buenas noches!- y se fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Kaoru estaba enojadísima y muy avergonzada planeando su venganza a Misao. En cambio Kenshin seguía parado con la mano en la perilla de la puerta aun rojo y no se movía ni un centímetro.

Hasta que Kenshin reacciono, sonrió y se volvió a meter para dormirse. Kaoru vio como sonrió y se le iluminó su rayito de esperanza de que le gustara a Shinta y se imaginó una escena de el y ella caminando por un campo lleno de flores tomados de la mano (N/A: siempre es así, o no? Es todo un clásico) y después se fue a su cama a dormir con la mente llena de ilusiones de lo que podría pasar al día siguiente.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

es hora de mi venganza pensó Kaoru y fue a despertar a Misao, solo que esta ves no solo la despertó con voltear su colchón, si no que con un balde de agua, después de gritarse un rato y de que Kaoru se riera un buen rato, lo mejor legó cuando Misao se vio en el espejo .Estaba llena de dibujitos raros por toda la cara y tenia un bigotote pintado que se le veía para morir de risa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Misao y Kenshin llegó corriendo.

-que pasa!- dijo Kenshin- están bien?

-que si estoy bien!-dijo Misao histeria- que no ves mi cara?

-Que te paso?- dijo Kenshin aguantando la risa. Ya que Misao se veía sumamente graciosa con la pintura en la cara y empapada.

-la tonta de Kaoru me jugó una bromita tan tonta como ella!-dijo Misao.

-que no tienes sentido del humor?-dijo Kaoru- y además eso no fue una broma, eso fue una venganza por lo de ayer!.

-que paso ayer?- dijo Kenshin intentando recordar una pelea entre ellas. una de tanatas

-no es nada!- dijo Kaoru ligeramente roja genial, ahora me va a creer una chiquilla bromista y mentirosa, pero cuando volteó a ver a Shinta el le sonreía.

-Ka…Kaoru?- dijo Kenshin algo rojo- pue..puedo hablar con tigo un minuto?

-claro- dijo Kaoru que me invite a salir, que me invite a salir, o por favor, que me invite a salir.

-pero salgan de mi cuarto por que me tengo que cambiar y asear!- dijo Misao y le guiñó un ojo a Kenshin y este le sonrió algo nervioso. Salieron de la habitación y Kenshin comenzó a hablar.

-bueno…yo- dijo muy notoriamente nervioso-me preguntaba…claro, si no tiene nada que hacer, tal ves yo…yo la podría invitar a salir?

Kaoru casi se muere de la emoción, así que le sonrió amablemente y le dijo- seria todo un honor, le molestaría pasar por mi como a las 8:00?

-no creo que aya ningún problema, solo que le advierto que vendré caminando.-le siguió la corriente Kenshin.

-estoy en condiciones para caminar- dijo Kaoru y ambos le sonrieron al otro con ternura.

-bueno, ya vasta tortolitos o me van a hacer vomitar-dijo Misao que salía de la puerta ya cambiada con cara de asco, pero también de alegría- me voy a hacer el desayuno.

-si quieres yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Kenshin-solo necesitaría algo de sal.

-en ese caso- dijo Misao- tu el desayuno yo la sal, hasta luego- dijo abriendo la puerta. Cuando salió nada se le hizo normal, las calles estaban repletas de soldados interrogando personas, tenia curiosidad, pero prefirió no llamar mucho la atención y correr a la tienda, compró la sal y estaba regresando.

-oye, tu!- dijo uno de los soldados a Misao y esta se detuvo.- tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

-claro- dijo Misao poco convencida-que pasa?

-el príncipe se ha escapado del castillo- dijo el soldado seriamente.

-enserio!- dijo Misao sorprendida- no me lo puedo creer, me puede contar detalles!

-me ves cara de tu amiga chismosa?-dijo el soldado algo ofendido cuando Misao lo examinó cuidadosamente.

-no, la verdad no- dijo Misao es demasiado feo- bueno, va a preguntar algo?

-mire, a lo que parece usted no sabe nada, pero aun así le quiero decir como es para ver si lo ha visto y no creo que sea confundible -dijo seriamente el soldado- es pelirrojo, ojos violetas, estatura media, tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda- desde ahí el tiempo se paralizó para Misao no lo puedo creer, es Shinta, bueno es en realidad Kenshin Himura el príncipe del reino, estoy viviendo con un príncipe! Pero lo mejor será no decirles a ellos donde esta por que por algo se escapó, solo queda una pregunta para confirmar…

-lo siento, señor- dijo Misao- pero, por pura curiosidad, cuando se escapó?

-anteayer en la noche-dijo el soldado- ahora vete.

Misao ni se molestó en contestarle que fue maleducado o algo así, ella estaba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos todo encaja, no nos quiso decir de donde era, pero dijo que es cerca de aquí, es decir el castillo, no le quería escribir a su padre, por que lo descubriría, el día en que llegó, por que nunca sale en publico sin la capucha por que no quiere que lo reconozcan, la descripción del soldado no pudo haber sido mas clara, genial, ahora lo tengo acorralado, aunque debo admitir que no nos a mentido mucho, pero Kaoru que va a pensar? y sin darse cuenta chocó contra la puerta de su casa, luego de sobarse entró y vio a Kenshin cocinando.

-señorita Misao- dijo Kenshin- se tardó y la señorita Kaoru ya se fue, así que comeremos solo usted y yo y luego alcanzaré a su hermana, le parece?

-claro que si Shinta- dijo Misao- o debería decir Kenshin Himura.


	10. Chapter 10

_perdon por no haber actualizado! no volvera a pasar, pero mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada ademas he estado trabajando en otros fics. pero ya regrese y espero que me perdonen. disfruten del fic..._

**EN UN NUEVO MUNDO**

**CAPITULO 10:**

**EL RECUERDO DE TOMOE **

A Kenshin se le abrieron los ojos como platos y pensó que había escuchado mal- que…que dijiste?

-dije que tu eres Kenshin Himura el natural heredero al trono de este reino- dijo Misao.

-yo…bueno yo…tu sabes…como lo supiste?- dijo Kenshin atónito

-yo te recomendaría no salir de aquí si no quieres ser atrapado, las calles están llenas de soldados del rey y todos te están buscando, diciéndole a todo el reino como eres.- dijo Misao.

Kenshin seguía atónito, todo le daba vueltas por que tenia que salir esto así, yo no me quiero ir tan pronto, por que no me avisaron Megumi, Sanosuke o Aoshi?-Misao, creo que me debo ir de aquí inmediatamente- dijo Kenshin poniéndose la capucha (la espada siempre la lleva)

-pero que dices!- dijo Misao- si sales te van a atrapar y…

-como muchas personas, me subestimas- dijo Kenshin- no seria tan difícil escapar de ellos y…

-pero, Kenshin- dijo Misao- no te puedes ir! Que hay de Kaoru?

-iré al Akabeko a despedirme y a agradecerle todo-dijo Kenshin.

-NO!-dijo Misao- no te puedes ir!

-creme Misao, no me quisiera ir de aquí, es solo que si me quedo les daré muchos problemas y pueden salir lastimadas por mi culpa.

-quédate y aclárame las cosas, a mi y a mi hermana- dijo Misao- por favor, Kenshin.

-Misao lo estoy haciendo por ustedes- dijo Kenshin.

-QUEDATE!- dijo Misao- o te quedas aquí o te entrego!- Kenshin vio los ojos de Misao, y decidió escucharla.- mira, nunca había visto mas feliz a mi hermana desde que tu llegaste y si te vas la vas a poner muy triste, ella mas que nadie se merece ser feliz! Y no solo lo digo por ella, tu eres el hermano que siempre quise tener, el hermano que protege a mi hermana, que me ayuda, que bromea con migo, que me cae tan bien que daría todo por el.

-Misao- susurró Kenshin y al ver a Misao se conmovió- esta bien-suspiro- que no hacer por mi hermana menor?- a Misao se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme y fue a abrazarlo.- pero con una condición: no le dirás nada a tu hermana, hecho? Yo le quiero decir, si tu le dices se va a enojar mucho mas.

-no lo se- dijo Misao- como que no me gusta mentirle a mi hermana,-fingió que pensaba- esta bien! Que lo considere venganza por lo de la mañana.

-por que te hizo eso de la mañana?-dijo Kenshin.

-por que le dije a su alteza lo que ella sentía por usted o gran príncipe-dijo Misao en forma de broma-me dijo que fuera discreta, pero odio perder el tiempo sabiendo que tú también quieres a mi hermana. Tengo que llamarte su alteza, o su majestad, o Kenshin o señor Himura o…?

-con Kenshin esta bien- dijo Kenshin con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabello- así me dicen mis amigos.

-y quienes son tus amigos?- dijo Misao- los príncipes de otros reinos?

-no- dijo Kenshin- no tengo nada en contra de ellos, es solo que, bueno, digamos que somos muy diferentes.

-te creo- dijo Misao- han de ser de ese tipo de príncipes caprichosos que obtienen todo lo que quieran, no es así?

-no quiero ser grosero- dijo Kenshin- pero si.

-Por que no eres así Kenshin?- dijo Misao-no te ofendas, yo pensé que todos los príncipes son así, no te quiero juzgar, pero yo estaba segura que los príncipes tenían todo lo que quisieran cuando lo quieran y que nunca estaban tristes.

-pus eres mala suponiendo- dijo Kenshin- yo me escape por muchos motivos y uno de ellos es triste, pero sí planeaba regresar, solo que no tan pronto. Digamos que mi padre no es el que educa a sus hijos como "principitos mimados", creme cuando te digo que es difícil sobrevivir a sus entrenamientos. Empezó a bajarle al entrenamiento cuando tenia como 13 años por un accidente que tuve en un entrenamiento y la razón por mi cicatriz en mi mejilla izquierda, debido a ello el es un sobre protector terrible aunque solo para mi lo es, algunas personas me dicen que sigue exagerando con el entrenamiento, pero mi padre no podía dejar de entrenarme por que sabia que yo no lo iba a dejar y me empezó a tratar diferente, pero yo no cambie nada para su desgracia, yo le insistia que me trtara como antes, pero me dijo que no le iba a hacer eso a mi madre y yo me confundí mucho, pero que puedo hacer.

-como son tus amigos?-dijo Misao- tal ves he oído de ellos.

-yo creo que sí -dijo Kenshin- bueno primero esta Megumi Takani, que es hija del doctor Genai Takani, luego esta Sanosuke Sagara, que es el entrenador de los soldados avanzados del reino y por ultimo esta Aoshi Shinomori, que es un duque muy importante del reino.

-tus amigos son muy famosos por aquí Kenshin- dijo Misao- se dice que Aoshi es muy guapo! Es cierto?

-no creo que mi opinión cuente en ese aspecto, mejor pregúntale a Megumi- dijo Kenshin.

-tengo muchas preguntas- dijo Misao- empezando por: como son tus entrenamientos?

-son algo pesados y difíciles- dijo Kenshin- llevo nueve años en eso y aun no estoy listo para aprender el principio secreto.

-wuau!-dijo Misao- eso es impresionante! Pero me iré a la siguiente pregunta: cual fue el accidente por el que te empezaron a tratar diferente?

-Esta bien, te lo diré, pero no creo que te guste. Estaba en un entrenamiento de "súper vivencia sin armas" en el bosque del castillo- dijo Kenshin- y no me estaba hiendo nada mal, ya había construido lo que necesitaba, un refugio y una fogata, así que fui a el rió por comida, pero los soldados del reino enemigo, llegaron con espadas para matarme y como el entrenamiento era sin armas no me pude defender muy bien.

FLASH BACK

Kenshin estaba en la orilla del río y se veía como de unos 11 años. Pescaba con un palito e incluso con sus propias manos al lado de la cascada por lo que había una gran corriente, sin embargo, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que los peces desbordaban en la orilla listos para ser cocidos, pero su sexto sentido le advirtió peligro y llegó rápidamente una flecha directo a su cabeza que no esquivó del todo causándole la primera raya de la "X" en su mejilla izquierda que le sangraba notablemente.

-aun sigue vivo, su majestad?- dijo burlonamente un hombre que salió de un arbusto que estaba cerca del rió con un arco en la mano izquierda y una flecha en la derecha.-no se preocupe, a la próxima no fallare, o mejor dicho, no fallaremos.- diciendo esto aparecieron dos personas mas que bajaron de un árbol cerca del arbusto, todos tenían una pinta de asesinos a mas no poder, tenían cortadas por todo el cuerpo junto con cicatrices, eran grandes y musculosos, estaban armados, dos con espadas y el otro con el arco.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- dijo Kenshin algo asustado pero alerta me parece impresionante que no aya sentido su presencia, parece que son fuertes

-no creo que en verdad le interese quien seamos, pero puede estar seguro que venimos a matarlo, su majestad- dijo uno de los que tenían espadas- espero que aya tenido una vida bonita por que vamos a acabar con ella. Escogimos un buen día no es así?- Kenshin sabía que no podía defenderse por que estaba completamente desarmado y solo, era una presa completamente fácil aun así yo voy a pelear y se puso en posición de ataque.

-vas a pelear con nosotros?- dijo el del arco- no me hagas reír, escuchamos que eres bueno con la espada, solo que para tu mala fortuna no tienes ninguna.-Kenshin no se movió y siguió en su posición de ataque.- bien, si quieres morir por las malas, que puedo hacer?

Kenshin se intentó defender, pero los tres lo rodearon y lo empezaron a golpear sin piedad hasta que Kenshin apenas y se podía mover, estaba lleno de sangre y de golpes profundos.

-ya es hora de acabar esto- dijo uno de los que tenían espada y pateo fuertemente a Kenshin hacia la cascada y apenas se salvó de caerse, con trabajo se mantenía conciente, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil parece que aquí acabó todo pensó cuando veía que se acercaban para tirarlo hacia las rocas por lo menos moriré en paz pensó al escuchar el agua de la cascada que estaba al lado de el- hasta nunca, su majestad- dijo el del arco y empujó a Kenshin hacia las rocas, pero cuando Kenshin estaba cayendo sintió una presencia

-¡TOMOE!- gritó Kenshin cuando volteo hacia el bosque, la veía acercarse corriendo hacia él llena de lágrimas, Kenshin se sintió aliviado de que lo ultimo que iba a ver iba a ser el rostro de una de las personas que mas quería en su vida, solo veía como su cabello negro se movía rápidamente y como de sus ojos negros salían lagrimas desesperadas, eso le impidió rendirse y apenas alcanzó una rama que salía de unas rocas muy cerca de la cima.

-KENSHIIIIIN!- gritó Tomoe sin dejar de llorar empujando a uno de los asesinos (completamente sorprendido) hacia las rocas y alcanzando la mano de Kenshin antes de que se rompiera la rama que lo sujetaba, pero los otros dos de arriba estaban completamente furiosos- pase lo que pase no dejare que te maten, pase lo que pase, Kenshin.

-Tomoe…- susurró Kenshin antes de desmayarse por su falta de sangre y por el exceso de sangre.

-niña, será mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres salir lastimada- dijo uno de los espadachines- no puedo creer que hayas podido matar a uno de nosotros, pero así es mejor, así nos tocara mas dinero de la recompensa por matar al príncipe, por eso te perdonaremos la vida, pero si no lo sueltas te mataremos sin piedad, no es un buen trato?

-NO! NO LO SOLTARE POR NADA EN EL MUNDO- dijo Tomoe-DEJENLO EN PAZ!.

-si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo el otro espadachín y diciendo esto atravesó a Tomoe por el estomago con su espada. Tomoe no había sentido nada por el estilo, el dolor era insoportable, pero sin embargo no soltó a Kenshin.-te vas a poner difícil? Pues mejor vete con el al infierno.- diciendo esto empujó a Tomoe con todo y Kenshin. Tomoe abrazó a Kenshin dispuesta a servirle como escudo, mientras caían una rama los golpeo, y en el caso de Kenshin, la rama le hizo la ultima línea de la cicatriz, pero cuando iban a la mitad del camino alguien los sujeto en sus brazos y con una increíble fuerza se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cascada con Kenshin y Tomoe, después de caer al agua, Tomoe quedó inconsciente mientras sentía que se ahogaba con la corriente del río.

Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente, inmediatamente sintió un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar que estaba mojado. Cuando las imágenes de lo que había pasado vinieron a su mente se levanto de un sobre salto y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la orilla del río, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había pasado, hasta que se acordó de la cara de Tomoe que venia hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos, con esto se levanto rápidamente y dio un vistazo alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente¿como llegamos hasta al río¿Tomoe esta bien¿quien nos salvo?

-TOMOE!- grito Kenshin con la esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta- TOMOE!

-Kenshin…- se escucho un murmullo cerca de la orilla del río, cuando Kenshin se acercó un poco, el cuerpo de Tomoe estaba cortado y tenia sus piernas aun dentro de río.

-TOMOE- dijo Kenshin mientras la sacaba completamente del río y la ponía su cabeza en sus piernas- estas bien, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, nadie va a morir, no es así?- Tomoe negó lentamente con la cabeza- no, Tomoe no te mueras, por favor- dijo Kenshin mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro.

-todo esta bien, Kenshin-susurro Tomoe poniendo su mano en la cicatriz en forma de x- así que por favor no llores, ve y ayuda a tu padre.

-mi padre?- dijo Kenshin sin dejar de llorar pero con cierta duda- el nos salvo?

-s..si-susurro Tomoe-agrádesele de mi parte que te aya rescatado…por que para mi…que tu estés vivo es lo que me va a dejar descansar en paz…yo no te deje morir y eso me basta ya sea si sobrevivo o no- le sonrió- Kenshin…te amo.- la mano de Tomoe dejó de tocar la mejilla izquierda de Kenshin, para quedar en el suelo junto con su vida.

-TOMOE!- dijo Kenshin con tantas lagrimas en los ojos que apenas y podía ver, abrazó su cuerpo muerto- yo también te amo-y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico directamente a Tomoe.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Misao estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, nunca había escuchado una historia tan triste, y ella que pensaba que los miembros de la realeza se les concedía todo lo que querían y que nunca sufrían, pero la viva prueba de que era totalmente falso estaba enfrente de ella- lo siento- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca mientras continuaba llorando con la cabeza baja sin atreverse a ver el rostro de Kenshin, ya que lo había obligado a confesar algo que estaba segura que no quería recordar, aunque parece que esa historia la cargaba en sus hombros cada día y eso la ponía mas triste nadie merece eso.

-no es tu culpa- dijo Kenshin algo dolido por la historia, pero forzando una sonrisa.

-Kenshin, se que es mucho pedir, pero que pasó después de que… bueno tu sabes…-dijo Misao, lo siento, pero si voy a ayudarte necesito toda la historia, aunque una parte de mi se siente culpable por seguir preguntando

-bueno…- dijo Kenshin- en general: encontré a mi padre, no estaba muy mal herido, pero estaba lastimado de la pierna aun así nos estaba buscando y nos ayudamos mutuamente para llegar al palacio, ahí nos atendió el doctor Genai, así que como conocí a Megumi y nos hicimos muy amigos-suspiro- algo bueno tenia que salir de todo eso.

-tienes sed?- pregunto Misao en cuanto ambos se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo- te traigo algo? Aun vas a comer con migo? Te quedaras aquí mas tiempo?

-agua por favor, si, aun comeré con tigo y no se si me quedare mas tiempo.

Misao no dijo nada y fue a la cocina por el agua.

que debo hacer? Todo esto es muy complicado, que debo hacer, si me quedo podría causarles muchos problemas creo que yo… el pensamiento de Kenshin fue interrumpido por su sexto sentido, de pronto sintió peligro, pero al ver que la casa estaba sola se asomo por una ventana que daba a la calle principal y lo vio…

Retrocedió rápidamente para no ser detectado, Hajime Saitoh estaba en la calle con su uniforme de guardia normal, solo que Kenshin sabia perfectamente que no era nada normal esto se complico muchísimo, lamento tener que irme así, pero…

-aquí esta el agua, Kenshin-dijo Misao volviendo con dos vasos de agua- que haces?- pregunto al ver que Kenshin se dirigía a la puerta.-no te puedes ir!

-me temo que ahora no tengo opción, este donde este puede ser muy peligroso, cuídate mucho, y por favor, si te descubren, nuca digas que estuve aquí, en especial a Saitoh, de acuerdo?

-Saitoh? Hajime Saitoh?- pregunto Misao haciendo memoria y al mismo tiempo aterrorizándose- el líder de los shinsengumi? Esta aquí?

-ahora lo entiendes, parece que mi padre esta verdaderamente molesto, y creme que Saitoh no es de los que se fijan si eres una niña o una mujer para matarte, Misao, te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, gracias por todo, iré al Akabeko para despedirme de Kaoru si la situación me lo permite, si no, vendré en la noche, me harías el favor de cubrirme con Kaoru si es que no la llego a ver?

-me prometes que vas a venir en la noche si no puedes ahorita?- pregunto Misao

-esta bien, lo prometo-dijo Kenshin- gracias Misao adiós, intentare visitarlas, solo que intentare que la próxima ves no este igual de complicada y problemática la situación, gracias por todo.

Misao abrazó fuertemente a Kenshin antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-cuídate- susurro Misao cuando perdía a Kenshin de vista.

bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo, ojala les haya gustado del todo.lo unico que pido son reviews porfavor, para mi cuenta mucho su opinion. por favor sigan leyendo que no tardo en actulalizar.arigato!


	11. Chapter 11

por fin la inspiracion me visita, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir por lo que me disculpo grandemente, jejeje he estado medio ocupada, pero aqui estoy.

este capitulo es nuevo, ya habia escrito el capitulo 11, pero cuando lo empeze a leer me di cuenta que tenia demaciados errores, asi que me pregunte que si los demas estaban igual de mal, asi que me voy a poner a corregirlos y a completarlos. Ojala les guste:

----------------------------------------------------------

En un nuevo mundo

CAPITULO 11:

-disculpe señor- dijo uno de los soldados a Kenshin- tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-lo siento- dijo Kenshin intentando cambiar de voz y ocultándose mas dentro de la capucha- pero tengo mucha prisa.

-lo lamento, pero va a llegar tarde a donde tenga que ir- dijo el soldado sospechando- por ordenes del rey es obligación de todos los aldeanos contestar a mis preguntas y también tengo que ver su rostro.

-no puede!- dijo Kenshin apartándose antes de que le quitaran la capucha esto se esta poniendo feo, tengo que inventar algo y salir de aquí rápido- no puede por que…por que soy tan feo que le causaría pesadillas-!por que no puedo mentir bieeeen?- adiós!.

-ALTO!- dijo el soldado mientras agarraba el brazo de Kenshin y no lo dejaba escapar con facilidad. Ya estaba molesto y sus sospechas apuntaban a el, así que intento quitarle la capucha, pero Kenshin se hizo para atrás, pero no calculo bien y resbalo mientras la capucha se le caía mostrando su rostro.-SU MAJESTAD!

-o no- dijo Kenshin poniéndose rápido la capucha para no llamar la atención, se levanto rápidamente y empezó a retroceder.

-LO ENCONTRE!- dijo el soldado mientras la gente curiosa se aproximaba a ver lo que estaba pasando-señor, tiene que volver, todos lo están buscando.

-no se de que hablas- dijo Kenshin mientras veía una posible manera de escapar sin llamar mucho la atención, en eso policías empezaron a acercarse abriéndose paso ante la multitud esto se complica a cada minuto! Creo que voy a tener que salir rápido de esto, antes de llamar la atención pero no va a ser muy facilcon tanta gente los soldados lo empezaron a rodear.

-su majestad por favor le pedimos que nos acompañe al palacio- dijo uno de los soldados- le pido que haga las cosas mas fáciles.

-lo siento mucho, pero no les puedo dar ese lujo- dijo Kenshin- no puedo regresar ahora, así que les pido que me dejen pasar y quiero que le digan a mi padre que regresare, solo que hoy no.-intentaba por todos los metodos posibles el no sonar asustado al imaginarse a su padre reciviendo ese recado.

-no podemos dejarlo ir, su majestad- dijo el soldado que lo había descubierto- son ordenes directas del rey, incluso nos autorizó el uso de espadas si se resistía-todos sacaron sus espadas, se les veia demaciado decididos.

-así que mi padre va muy enserio- dijo Kenshin. Era oficial...estaba muerto.Trago mucho aire para llenarse de valor y penso en Kaoru, no lo dudo mas- pero no tengo otra opción mas que resistirme, de antemano me disculpo con todos ustedes, hicieron un gran trabajo al encontrarme, pero les pido de favor que ese recado le llegue a mi padre- diciendo esto Kenshin saco su espada y empezó a pelear tan bien como siempre, después de medio minuto la mayoría de los policías estaban inconscientes, los habia derrotado con una facilidad y velocidad increibles.

La gente estaba asombrada por la fortaleza de su príncipe, y no pudieron evitar el aplaudir, ya que era muy extraño que el príncipe estuviera ahí y no esperaban que fuera tan fuerte. Kenshin solo se sonrojó y salio de ahí con un gran salto mientras corría para no causar mas problemas aunque creo que Megumi, Sano y Aoshi deben de tener mas problemas que yo, parece que tendré que regresar a mas tardar mañana en cuanto amanezca, mientras tendré que ir a un lugar donde no me puedan encontrar hasta que sean las ocho, ya que tengo una cita de la que no me puedo perder

Que estará pasando ahí? pensó Misao cuando vio a mucha gente reunida, en ese momento vio que alguien con una capucha daba un gran salto fuera de la multitud y se alejaba rápidamente dando saltos- ESE ES?...-Kenshin, no puedo creer que hallan descubierto a Himura tan rápido, lo mas seguro es que esto sea un gran chisme, así que iré a cubrir a Kenshin con Kaoru pensando esto, Misao se encaminó rápidamente hacia el Akabeko.

-Kaoru!- dijo Tae mientras veía que Kaoru venia hacia ella para pedirle la comida de una mesa- Kaoru, me acabo de enterar que han visto al príncipe aquí en el reino¿no es raro?

-de veras!- dijo Kaoru muy sorprendida- pero no se supone que no se le permite al príncipe salir del castillo?

-no se le permite- dijo Tae mas seria- que no te fijaste en la cantidad de soldados que hay ahora, son demasiados y todos están buscando al príncipe, si lo cachan, no me imagino lo que le pasará al pobre del príncipe, se metió en un buen lio.

-pobre…-dijo Kaoru- pero no creo que el príncipe sea mejor que Shinta... ¿Tae, como es el príncipe?

-pues, no lo se muy bien- dijo Tae pensativa- pero mi hermana Sae trabaja en el castillo y dice que solo ha podido ver una vez al príncipe cuando chocaron accidentalmente y se le cayeron a mi hermana unas toallas. Sae dice que el se disculpó muchas veces y la ayudó a recoger las toallas y luego, dice que se fue con una sonrisa y un lindo adiós, ella tiene muchas esperanzas en el como rey, me dijo que es muy buena persona, pero no me dijo nada de su físico, solo que es realmente guapo y que tiene unos ojos penetrantes.

-me gustaría conocerlo- dijo Kaoru- pero, cambiando de tema¿Dónde estará Shinta? Creo que iré rápido a ver que es lo que pasa y luego…

-NOOOOO- dijo Misao entrando al restaurante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Misao!- dijeron Tae y Kaoru a la vez.

-lo siento- dijo Misao- pero vine a decirte que a Shinta le surgió algo muy importante y por eso dijo que no iba a poder venir, pero también me dijo que te dijera que regresara a tiempo para su cita, pero tambien me dijo que si solo podia cambiar un poco de hora, de que la cita empiece a las 8:00 empiece un poco mas tarde...eso significa que no va a ser puntual¿te parece?

-claro- dijo Kaoru sorprendida- pero que asuntos importantes son los que tiene que hacer?

-bueno…-dijo Misao- no lo se muy bien, es que me dio pena preguntarle y…bueno yo…jeje, bueno..emmm...JAJAJA (como que sus metodos para cambiar de tema son malos -.-U)

-Misao?- dijo Tae- pareces algo fuera de lo normal, te paso algo?

-no! Nada en lo absoluto- dijo Misao-es solo que con eso de que vi al príncipe en la calle estoy algo confundida, crei que...- !noooo, creo que hable de mas, ERES UNA TONTA MISAO!

-LO VISTE!- dijeron las dos sorprendidas al mismo tiempo y después las dos la empezaron a llenar de preguntas mientras Misao pensaba cómo salir de esta.

-bueno, la verdad es que no lo vi bien, solo vi que un bulto salía de la multitud y se iba mientras los soldados lo intentaban seguir inútilmente- dijo Misao y cuando vio las caras de su hermana y de su amiga decepcionadas sonrió ante el alivio que le dio y creyó que por ahora había hecho es suficiente, luego se locobrariaa Kenshin, bueno, mientras todo saliera bien, por que parecia que las cosas se iban a complicar demaciado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

muchas gracias por leer, espero ansiosa comentarios al respecto, ojala lo ayan leido tambien los que leyeron este cap. solo que sin correcciones, les pido que me hagan saber mis errores en los otros capitulos, me arian un gran favor.

Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! I'M SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! Nunca pensé que me iba a tardar tanto escribiendo el siguiente capitulo! T.T además de que no lo podía subir! Y no sabia que hacer! Fue sin querer, no los haré esperar a la próxima, al cabo estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo además de que me siento inspirada! No los ago esperar mas! Al fic :**

CAPITULO 12:

Dos horas más tarde, Saitoh había regresado al castillo para vigilar a los 'mocosos' lo cual le resultaba muy aburrido.

-no se que hacer para matar el tiempo, empiezo a aburrirme de que ese mimado no salga- dijo Saitoh prendiendo otro cigarro- me gustaría hacer algo mas divertido…como matar al que se interponga sea el príncipe o no o por lo menos matar a alguien, ase mucho que no mato (N/A: anteayer mato a alguien…), bueno, eso prueba que no se tiene lo que se quiere, incluso me lo acaba de comprobar el mismísimo príncipe: ni los de la realeza llegan a ser felices, que lastima de vida tenemos aquí, esta llena de basuras que gritan para que las mates.

-señor Saitoh!- dijo un policía- señor Saitoh! Lo encontramos, sus sospechas y las del rey fueron ciertas!

-ya era hora!- dijo Saitoh poniéndose de pie- pero no me digan que ya lo atraparon,-dijo con algo de decepción eso no seria nada interesante, y a mi no me gustan las cosas aburridas- dijo con un tono de amenaza.

-no se preocupe por su diversión, señor, lo único que sabemos es que esta en el pueblo, pero evadió a muchos policías fácilmente, parece que por primera ves, a excepción del rey tiene un oponente interesante.

-eso espero, eso realmente espero- dijo Saitoh aun serio y tomando otro bocado de humo de su cigarro (su amigo inseparable)- pero si es tan bueno como dices, será mejor que adelantemos las cosas y vaya yo personalmente a hablar con el príncipe.

-espere señor!- dijo el policía poniéndose en la entrada para que su jefe lo escuchara- no puede hacer eso! Su majestad le dijo claramente que no fuera por el hasta que terminara de observar a el señor Aoshi, la señorita Megumi y el señor Sanosuke!

-eso no me importa-dijo Saitoh- yo no estoy a servicios del rey solo para que mi vida sea mas recta, yo solo pienso que con esta vida podría encontrar oponentes dignos, además de que se me es permitido matar, me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga el rey o no, te parece mal?- le dirigió una mirada de si-tienes-algo-en-mi-contra-tu-serás-el-siguiente-a-quien-mate-por-diversión por lo que se retiro sin mas, después de ver esos ojos ámbares es imposible oponerse a ellos, pero aun así, el policía sabia que el no debería de estar ahí. Vio como su jefe se dirigía hacia un carruaje, ni siquiera iba a llegar de encubierto…

-si, tengo muchas cosas en contra de usted, señor Saitoh- después se retiro para ir con el rey, el policía pensó que era mejor no darle el mensaje del príncipe a Saitoh, lo mejor era dárselo al rey personalmente.

-Adelante!- dijo Hiko desde atrás de su escritorio después de haber escuchado que tocaban en su puerta.

-Su alteza- dijo el policía que acababa de hablar con Saitoh manteniendo una reverencia- tengo noticias de su majestad, el príncipe Kenshin…

-y que espera?- dijo Hiko algo molesto por mantenerlo en suspenso. Desde que Kenshin se había escapado tenia un PESIMO humor, pues no estaba para menos, ya que empezaba a sentir preocupación aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Además de algo de culpabilidad. (N/A: se nota que cambie a Hiko, ni YO me lo imagino preocupado por Kenshin!)

-lo lamento-dijo él enderezándose- como yo creo que usted lo supuso, no pudimos capturar a su majestad el príncipe (N/A: que ya se calle con eso!) con policías normales, pero le dejo un mensaje…

-estoy casi seguro que ese mensaje me va a hacer enojar…

-quiere que continué señor?- dijo algo nervioso, ciertamente no quería que se enojara el Rey, podría ser peligroso en todos los sentidos.

-claro que si, pero no quiero que omitas NADA de lo que dijo

-con todo respeto, señor, no se lo recomendaría…- dijo recordando la frase que el príncipe quiso anular ah! Y dile que creo que exagera…

-no me importa, solo di el mensaje tal y como lo dijo, es una orden- empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-ha…hai!- suspiro y sacó un papel lo desdobló y comenzó a leer-"regresare, solo que hoy no, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, PERDONAME Y NO ME CASTIGUES! T.T"

-ESE IDIOTA SE LO ESTA TOMANDO A LA LIGERA…-Hiko se detuvo-no mientas, que mas dijo!

-creo que debo irme…

-no te vas de aquí hasta que yo diga!- Hiko ya tenia la mano en su katana- DIME EN ESTE INSTANTE **"TODO"** LO QUE DIJO!

-Si, señor!- el policía empezaba a temblar pobre príncipe. A ver si no nos quedamos sin heredero…- se lo diré con las exactas palabras que omití: "ah! Y dile que creo que exagera…mejor no! Mejor dile: PERDONAME Y NO ME CASTIGUES!"

-como que exagero!-a Hiko le salía humo por las orejas y estaba rojísimo de coraje (N/A: si yo fuera Hiko me pondría peor. Imagínense estar preocupado y que te digan exagerado! JAJA soy mala con Kenshin XD)- YO! EXAGERO! QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ES! QUE NO TIENE EL SUFICIENTE CEREBRO COMO PARA SABER QUE LO QUE AGO ES NECESARIO? CREE QUE PUEDE IR POR AHÍ JUGANDO AL NIÑO EXPLORADOR! QUE ACASO ESTA LOCO? CUANDO LO ATRAPE SE VA A ARREPENTIR EL MUY IDIOTA!

"CORRE" fue todo lo que pensó el guardia y quien es para desobedecer sus pensamientos! "corre, corre, corre, corre, corre!" sin mas corrió a la puerta y la cerro para dejar al rey 'meditar' con las cosas que partía en dos…

-Aunque…- Hiko se detuvo a la mitad de destruir su oficina- de cierta manera se parece a mi… quien lo diría? Y yo que creí que no teníamos nada en común- una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, pero… esta exagerando, esta exagerando se escuchó un eco en su cabeza lo que le hizo borrar su sonrisa inmediatamente de su rostro y transformarla en una de enojo- SE VA A ARREPENTIR ESE IDIOTA!

-Achoooo!- Kenshin estornudo fuertemente alguien debe estar hablando de mi se quedó pensando en quien podría ser, bueno, había muchas opciones: Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Aoshi (lo dudaba un poco…) o su padre… O.O… ante este último pensamiento le dio un terrible escalofrió ya no falta mucho para la hora en la que veré a la señorita Kaoru… dijo consultando su reloj jeje, es cierto, yo no tengo reloj!

-disculpe señora- Kenshin intentaba llamar la atención de una ancianita que pasaba.

-si, joven? Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó la ancianita.

-jeje, perdone las molestias, pero sabe que hora es?- pregunto cortésmente Kenshin

-pero que educado joven! Si no hubiera escuchado los rumores de que el príncipe es un gran atleta lo hubiera confundido con el! Jaja pero que cosas digo! Si usted es un flacucho! Jaja- la viejita siguió andando y riendo muy feliz olvidando responder a la pregunta de Kenshin, que estaba en su mundo negro repitiendo flacucho…flacucho…flacucho olvidándose de su necesidad por saber la hora…

-Toc toc- Aoshi se levanta pesadamente de su silla, caminando hacia la puerta mientras un sentimiento de enojo lo invadía totalmente ahora quien #!$& será! (N/A: …O.O…que bueno que no soy yo…) –QUIEN!

-no me grites y abre la puerta…- se escucho un murmullo de una voz conocida del otro lado, por lo que Aoshi suspiro y decidió abrirle encontrando la cara de Megumi.

-y ahora que pasa?- preguntó molesto

-tenemos una buena noticia y una mala…-dijo Megumi

**gracias, prometo dedicarme a responder reviews por que yo juraba que los contestaba, pero hace poco me di cuenta de que no respondía nada, jejeje lo siento! Pero en serio he leído y apreciado TODOS los reviews! Ojala y siga recibiéndolos, bye…**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! LO SIEN TOOOOOOOOOOO! Se que me tarde muuuuucho, pero tengo excusas! (si…otra vez…¬¬U) mi computadora estuvo al borde de la muerte por segunda vez, así que mi madre decidió cambiarla… T.T tuve que rescribir el capitulo que ya tenia hecho!! Fue muy triste, además tuve que escribir también mis otras dos historias, lo que me atrasaba muchísimo… pero buenas noticias!!!! ya se empiezan a notar mas las parejas! Sip sip sip!! bueno, ya no les quito tiempo.

**Capitulo 13:**

-oh no…-suspiró Aoshi- ven, siéntate- dijo abriéndole la silla del comedor a Megumi dejándola muy pensativa, parece muy triste y después de que se sentó fue por un poco de café que estaba por ahí cerca, regresó sentándose al lado de ella, Megumi sirvió el café (N/A: como se nota que fue hace mucho, jaja ahora ya nadie tiene modales T.T)- bien? Que es lo que pasa?

-que noticia quieres primero?- preguntó, Megumi algo insegura.

-la buena?- preguntó Aoshi algo desconfiado.

-Saitoh se ha ido del palacio, lo que hace más fácil nuestra salida.

Aoshi suspiró algo aliviado- que bien, me había preocupado un poco (si claro…¬¬) cuando me enteré que estaba a cargo de todo este asunto…supongo que era obvio que no pusieran a Sanosuke al mando. Bien, vallamos a la parte mala.

-Sanosuke esta en la cárcel!!- exclamó Megumi al borde de lagrimas.

ahora se por que estaba tan mal con todo el asunto pensó Aoshi.- tranquila…ya veremos que hacer. Supongo que era algo obvio que hicieran esto, querían tomar un rehén para que no salgamos antes de que llegue Saitoh, pero no podemos permitirlo… estaría mal y no podremos hacer nada por Kenshin.

-Esos malditos nos están dando a escoger entre Kenshin y Sanosuke! Es tan!!...Tan!!...repugnante!!- que ago?! Salvar a alguien que es como mi hermano o salvar a quien…bueno…no lo amo…nooo claro que no…salvar a… el cabeza de gallo!!...si eso era lo que buscaba ///

-por que te sonrojas?- preguntó Aoshi confundido y alejándose un poco.

-no es nada!!!- exclamó rápidamente Megumi- es solo…solo que…no se que debemos hacer.

y por eso se sonroja? Que cree? Que nací ayer? ¬¬-si, esta bien, como digas- Megumi lo miró con indignación.

-deja eso y ponte a pensar en algo, cerebrito!

-esta bien-hubo un leve silencio hasta que pensó en algo y continuó - lo mejor será separarnos… por mas que odie dejar a una mujer indefensa…

-indefensa?!?!- ahora Megumi si que estaba indignada- tengo la mejor arma que se ha inventado en todos los tiempos!! (N/A: una bazooka?!?! Yo quiero una!!! Si! Fuego por todos lados!!! Lastima que no existían en ese tiempo…ToT) es incluso mejor que tus inútiles espadas y la de Ken juntas!- Aoshi intentaba ocultar su curiosidad; esto lo estaba matando aunque no lo pareciera, tenia que saber que era esa arma tan importante, no quiso ni interrumpir a Megumi- el arma es… es…-esperaba que Aoshi continuara. Se puso en una pose y se señaló a si misma, pero como vio que Aoshi seguía esperando algo se molestó- YO, TONTO!! MI BELLEZA!! MI IMPECABLE FEMINIDAD!! QUE NO LA VES?!? NO RECONOCES A LA BELLEZA QUE ESTA ENFRENTE DE TI !?!

-...- un periódico salio de la nada para rodar enfrente de ellos junto con un sonido de viento… ¡!O.O!! ella…ella no acaba de…no acaba de…lo mejor será ignorar que escuche ESO!!!

-olle!- Megumi se percató de que su acompañante la veía como si fuera el espécimen mas raro de un laboratorio- un comentario positivo por favor!!

-¡!O.O!! … mejor sigamos con lo del plan…- Megumi suspiró resignada y se sentó nuevamente.

-tienes algo en mente, señor no veo la belleza de mujer

aunque se me pare enfrente, me baile, me grite, me pateé o lo que sea!?!?

Aoshi volvió a suspirar- si, señorita egocéntrica –pero antes de que Megumi pudiera decir algo en su defensa, el continuó- el plan es simple, hasta tu lo entenderás.

jaja si que se enojó, Megumi seguía en su mundo yo creo que esperaba un arma de fuego nueva o algo así! Esto si no se me olvida …hasta que regreso- espera un momento!! Me estas diciendo tonta?! Ni que fuera el cabeza de gallo!.

-y como mencionaste a Sanosuke primero de una manera indirecta tu iras por el, a mi me toca Kenshin, de todas maneras no podrías ir tu por Kenshin por que no puedes saltar la barda.-aclaró Aoshi- alguna objeción?

-ninguna- aseguró Megumi- por mas que me duela decirlo tienes razón.

-pues manos a la obra- Aoshi se paró de la silla y ayudó a Megumi a imitarlo (N/A: todo un caballero! Si no fuera por que amo a Kenshin lo amaría a el!) y Megumi se dirigió a la puerta- espera…si algo sale mal, no te alborotes, gracias a tus buenos contactos no te pueden hacer nada grave, pero no sabemos a lo que te enfrentas, tu solo debes de estar tranquila en todo momento. Intentare traer a Kenshin rápido para que lo arregle todo y todo termine bien… suerte y sobre todo… cuídate.

-gracias…-Megumi regresó y lo robó un abrazo rápido a Aoshi que este "correspondió" de la manera mas amable que pudo- suerte a ti también.

-recuérdame matar a Sanosuke si deja que algo te pase- dijo Aoshi empezando a separarse.

-solo si me recuerdas matarte si algo malo le pasa a Kenshin-respondió sonriendo Megumi.

-hecho.-una sonrisa se cruzó por la boca de Aoshi (N/A: O.O)- nada más no vallas a abusar del pobre chico…

-QUE?!?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Misao!!

-si, Kaoru?- dijo Misao asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-me ayudas a ponerme el vestido?- preguntó Kaoru feliz de la vida.

-claro!!-Misao estaba feliz de que Kaoru fuera feliz! Sabia que era raro, pero le debía todo a Kaoru gracias a ella era lo que era y vivía como vivía. Fijó la vista al vestido de Kaoru- WOW!! Ese vestido es…increíble! Vas en serio con Himu…Humura! Jeje con Shinta!!

-Misao- Kaoru se acercó a Misao como si la estuviera leyendo- creo que me ocultas algo, as estado muy rara últimamente…

-quien?! Rara?!? YO?! Ha Ha Ha (risita nerviosa) claro que no!

-tarde o temprano lo descubriré!- dijo Kaoru volviendo a su vestido.

- y que lo digas…¬¬U -susurró Misao.

-dijiste algo?

-NO! Yo nunca digo nada!

-que sospechosa estas últimamente… me pregunto cual será el gran secreto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- T.T se me hace tarde, estoy muy lejos y ni siquiera estoy presentable! T.T- se dijo Kenshin a si mismo mientras buscaba un lugar donde hubiera ropa decente. Fue cuando la vio! Una viejita a lo lejos en una mecedora afuera de lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa con un bastón reposando en su regazo.

Kenshin sonrió con satisfacción ante su descubrimiento y se acercó con sigilo a la viejita. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella le habló- disculpe señora, es usted la dueña de la tienda?

-si!- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie feliz- con quien tengo el gusto?

-ettoo…bueno…soy Shinta Humu…

-Kenshin?!?!- dijo la anciana sorprendida mientras que Kenshin se quedaba totalmente congelado- Kenshin! No has crecido nada! De hecho pareces mas flacucho, muy mal, que no te alimentan bien? Como están Megumi, Aoshi y Sanosuke? Igual de mal nutridos? OH NO! Tendré que ir al castillo a preparar algo decente, espero que ya hayan crecido mas y no se queden tan enanos como tu!! pobres de mis pequeños!- y todo eso en un solo aliento, respiró un poco y continuó con su platica que al parecer iba mas hacia ella misma que para Kenshin. En cambio Kenshin estaba atónito "por que de TODAS las personas del reino tenia que encontrarme con ella?!?!?" pensó desesperado- no me ignores, jovencito!! Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!!- agarró su bastón y comenzó a golpear a Kenshin en la cabeza.

-OUCH! Te escucho, te escucho! T.T pero no me pegues Ai-sama!! T.T!!!

-no me pidas que no te pegue como si fueras una nenita! Que Hiko-sama no te enseñó nada?!?!?!- Ai-sama seguía golpeando a Kenshin de una manera "algo dolorosa"

-Ai-sama, por favor! Tengo algo de prisa! Por favor ayúdeme!

-como te voy a ayudar si eres un fugado! Pensé que te había transmitido buenos modales! Así es como lo pagas?!?!

-Gomen! En serio, pero es que tenia que hacerlo! No quiero que me cacen con alguien que no conozco! Además no es solo eso, no quisiera gobernar a un pueblo que ni siquiera conozco, es simplemente ridículo!! Ai-sama, usted entiende no es cierto?- los golpes cortesía del bastón de Ai-sama fueron cada vez menos fuertes hasta que cesaron completamente.

-Si, te entiendo, Kenshin- la anciana bajó su bastón junto con su vista.- como te puedo ayudar?

-Gracias Ai-sama!- y como muestra de gratitud Kenshin le dio un abrazo largo y apretado a la que alguna vez en su infancia fue su niñera.

-no me lo agradezcas así!!- reprochó Ai-sama volviendo a la normalidad y empujando a Kenshin- solo te ayudo por los viejos tiempos y por que estas tan chaparro que da lastima!!

-pero…Ai-sama…- intervino Kenshin levantando su mano y poniéndola en la cabeza de su nana, para luego ponerla en su pecho en señal de comparación.-…soy mas alto que usted…y por mucho…

- ¬¬# NO ME RESPONDAS, JOVENCITO!- el bastón regresó listo para entrar en acción!!

- OUCH! OUCH! GOOOOOMEEEEEEN!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y mientras este par se las arreglaba…mejor dicho: mientras Kenshin intentaba que lo dejaran de golpear…

-Kaoru! Te ves mejor de lo que pensé que podrías verte! Casi pareces humana -

- MI-SA-O!!!

-espera!! No me pegues!! Era solo un cumplido!!

-eres PESIMA dando cumplidos!!!- Kaoru bajó la silla (N/A: XD)- pero hoy te perdono por que estoy de buenas!- Kaoru juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-¬¬U como me gustaría que te invitaran a salir mas veces…

-sabes como bajar a las personas de sus nubes no es así?!?!- gritó Kaoru "algo" molesta.

-vamos vamos, no querrás que Humura – "me salio bien!! ya no dije Himura enfrente de Kaoru"- te vea con esa cara de amargada, o si?

-ya salte de mi cuarto!!- grito indignada Kaoru y Misao algo molesta se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir…

-mira! Es Shinta!!- dijo mientras señalaba atrás de Kaoru y con una expresión sorprendida.

-donde?!?- Kaoru se volteó para ver que, evidentemente, ahí NO estaba Shinta.

Regresar su mirada hacia la puerta demasiado furiosa para su propio bien; mirar que no había nadie ahí y que una NOTABLE carcajada se escuchara por todo el vecindario, era signo de que Kaoru pronto tendría canas de anciana amargada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-mira nada mas! Eres todo un caballerito!! Déjame jalarte esos feos cachetes!!

- Ai-sama! Me duuuuuele! T.T

- no seas debilucho y quejumbroso!! Debes parecerte mas a tu gran padre!!

-pero mi padre es demasiado opuesto a mi…

-por eso es que no vas a llegar a hacer nada!!

- T.T pero si soy una buena persona

-no te pongas sentimental conmigo jovencito!!

-ouch! ouch! Esta bien! pero baja el bastón!!

-de veras, como eres… ahora vete de aquí antes de que me arrepiente de no gritarle a las autoridades!

-s…si!! Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Ai-sama, me alegra mucho poder volver a verla, no ha cambiado nada.

-a mi también me alegra verte. No olvides mandar saludar a mis niños!!

-si! Gracias nuevamente Ai-sama!!- Kenshin comenzaba a alejarse agitando la mano en señal de adiós- ven a visitarnos en el castillo algún día! Estaré encantado de recibirte!!

-eso si sobrevives al castigo de tu padre!!- grito como respuesta Ai-sama por lo que Kenshin cayó de boca no me tenia que recordar eso… T.T estoy muerto… pensó Kenshin mientras se alejaba susurrando sus ultimas gracias a la que fue como su madre…

será un gran rey…

------------------------------------------

Bueno, qué les pareció? Jeje, me encantaría recibir sus reviews! Así me inspiro mucho mas rápido y soy mas feliz! También me gustaría recomendaciones al fic, quiero saber lo que mis queridos lectores esperan! Eso si que seria de ayuda.

Me disculpo por no poner la cita ya de Kaoru y Kenshin, pero si le seguía me iba a tardar MAS en actualizar T.T (todo me pasa…) pero ahora si que no me voy a tardar mas en actualizar, aun me faltan unos pocos capítulos, pero se que podré terminarlos y mas con su ayuda!

Mis especiales agradecimientos y disculpas a mi querida amiga

**kagomekaoru**

_Niña, me animas aunque me regañes! Gracias!_


End file.
